Just A Single Life To Live
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: A new dark wizard is rising. Draco Malfoy is Minister. Purebloods are going missing then showing back up dead or seriously injured. Im Electra Malfoy, twin of Scorpius and all i want is a normal life. Please? Next Generation!
1. Splah

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I own my characters that I have created and them only. Every thing else is very much so is JK Rowling's. K? Goooooodddd.

* * *

><p>Just a Single Life To Live<p>

Chapter one/ Splah

* * *

><p>A man should look for what is, and not for what he thinks should be. ~Albert Einstein<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: With all the whispers of a new Dark Wizard Draco Malfoy begins to run for Minister of Magic. His daughter Electra is sorted into Gryffindor with Potters, Weaslys and mud bloods. He always hoped his past would leave his children alone but even on the first day of Hogwarts it seems to catch up with Electra. Please read! I am awful at summaries!<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I love writing future generation stories on Death Eater children, so this is one of those. Scorpius and Electra Malfoy are starting a year earlier than in the book. By the way Electra Malfoy is the OC character. I will only be sorting the children you have meet in this chapter. Please R&amp;R! Enjoy…<p>

* * *

><p>Electra's POV:<p>

"Come on Electra we go to Hogwarts next week! At least act excited…" Nikki Montague smiled at me. Nikki is a very pretty pureblood child like the rest of us. She has dark jet black hair with cherry red streaks. Her hair is about shoulder length, medium curliness hair. Her eyes are a deep grey color that make her a dark looking beauty. She is extremely skinny and petite just like me.

"We all know Electra has a hard time being excited about anything" Nicole Wilkes smirked. She has light brown hair with subtle blonde streaks with light ice blue eyes. Her hair is flat iron straight and down to her upper back.

"Splah we all know Desiree has no luck with being excited" Natasha Bullstrode teased as she filed her nails.

Natasha has blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a wind blown do that is just at her shoulders. Her dad died before she was born and she just took her mums name. It doesn't really bother her considering her father was an asshole death eater.

"Hey, my mum said its not that great so why be excited" Desiree Rowel sighed boredly. She was also gorgeous as we all are. She was Blue/black hair that is curly as my great aunt Bellatrixs and has the same deep ocean blue eyes. She is truly a desire of all the boys… or so my brother says.

"Agreed I mean father said all the people are just pregidous because our parents were Death Eaters. I mean its kinda stupid really, that was like twenty years ago whats their problem" I said bitterly. Yes im Electra Malfoy, twin sister of Scorpius Malfoy. I have my fathers bleach white, iron straight, shoulder length hair. I have his grey sparkling eyes and high cheekbone, my mums full pink lips and full long eyelashes. One look at me you know im a Malfoy, you would really have to dig deep to see im a Greengrass too. It really upsets my mum sometimes because I never am I touch with my cousin Diana Nott. Aunt Daphney married Uncle Theo right after the war ended and they had Diana about a year after I was born. Diana is the image of Greengrass. Forest green eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"It really is stupid I mean it's not like our parents had a choice or anything, it was join or die." Natasha said softly.

"Yea, I really hope were all in Slytherin so we don't have to put up with their pregidous asses" Nikki spat. They all had high and mighty opinions, something I myself and guilty of. We believe in what we want to and nothing else.

"Well ladies even if one of us ends up in another house, even Gryffindor, we will stick together" Nicole smiled softly and sipped from her ice water.

"Agreed, we have to stick together, like forever" Desiree grinned her sly grin and we all murmured our agreements as we sipped water.

"Well are we ever going to get off our lazy arses and go to Diagon Alley or not…" Nikki demanded as she got up.

"Splah why don't you go" Natasha offered as she threw her feet in Nikki's seat and leaned back further.

"Why do you always say splah?" I said as I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Splah I say it to be different like when you ask Desiree a yes or no question and instead of yes she says 'for har shar'" She smiled wickedly.

"Or when you actually seem non depressed and you say 'hells to the yes'" Nicole grinned maliciously.

"Or when Nicole adds brilliant in front of every ok idea" Nikki smirked as she tossed a apple back and forth in her hands.

"Or when Nikki put bloody in front of every cuss word she can manage" Natasha offered viciously.

"Hello Ladies" Scorp said nonchalantly as he walked into the room with Daniel Rookwood and Ryan Dolohov. Daniel has slick black hair that is swept over to the side with purple eyes. Ryan has dark brown shaggy hair with deep forest green with hints of ocean blue.

"Hullo Scorp, Danny boy and Ry. Why have you come and ruined our fine day" Desiree said coolly as she swept a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"We came to see if you planned to get off your lazy asses and go get your school supplies?" Scorp smirked as we all groaned and got up.

"Well bye-bye Scorp, Danny boy, Ry. See you three later" I smiled my fakest smile and waved. All five of us girls marched out of our room and flooed to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>At Diagon Alley…<p>

"Hullo Miss Malfoy, Wilkes, Montague, Bullstrode and Rowel. How may I be of service to you?" Mr. Olivander spoke kindly.

"We need wands, like now" I said demandingly, Nikki snickered. I flipped her off behind my back. We had gotten everything else and I bought a new broom for at home, you know me.

"Splah" Natasha concealed a giggle.

"Hells to the yes" I nodded my head up. The girls giggled. Olivander looked utterly confused.

"Bloody hell old man go get the wands" Nikki snickered. The old man ran to the back and was gone.

"How is he not dead" Nicole shook her head in surprise.

"Splah he survived torture and all that shit. I bet he's gonna last a while" Natasha said in a matter of factly. We all nodded our head in silent agreement. We sat there as we could hear the man rustling in the back looking for wands. All the sudden the entrance bell went off. We all looked up and saw Two guys and a girl about our age. The tallest had dark cherry red shaggy/long hair with a couple of freckles. The next boy had jet black hair and forest green eyes. The shortest had blonde pixie curled, neck length hair. She had crystal blue eyes and a petite form.

"Who in the bloody hell are you" Nikki demanded.

"Splah its kinda obvious…" Natasha sighed.

Nikki, Nicole and Desiree sat in utter confusion.

"Are you that dull Ladies?" I said coolly with an eyebrow raised.

"Splah the tall one is a Weasly, the other boy a Potter and the girl a Weasly also" Natasha said proudly. The three of them stood their awkwardly. The Potter child smiled weirdly and us five girls narrowed our eyes.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Montague here are wands that may work for you" Mr. Olivander said kindly. I got up and grabbed one of the wands.

"Ahh Miss Malfoy, fine choice to start with. 13 inches, unicorn hair and a single phoenix hair, Oak a very rare and powerful wand. Almost as powerful as the elder wand." He smiled and handed the wand to me. I whipped it to the left and it glowed at the tip. He looked at the wand in awe. "That wand will do great things Miss Malfoy, could do great good or bad. All of your choice" He smiled softly and motioned for Nikki to come for her wand. My wand was a dark black with a flower stem wrapped up the side and a flower just at the tip. It was the prettiest wand I have ever seen.

I stepped outside the shop forgetting about my friends wondering about what Olivander said. What kind of great things, like Voldemort great or Harry Potter great? Could I be a world leader? Stop it Electra great things as in a spell inventor or potion creator…

"Malfoy" I spun around to see the Potter boy that had been in the Olivanders with us.

"Potter, what do you want?" I spat at him. Our fathers had been enemies one can only up hold a rivalry so well.

"One Desiree Rowell wants to know why you looked so flipped out and left" He smiled easily. Had I looked flipped out? Oh screw her she always looks to deeply into things.

"I wasn't flipped out and it was crowded, tell her I'll be at the Malfoy Castle. And for you Potter, see you at Hogwarts" I smiled my fake pureblood smile that I learned in Pureblood Etiquette 101 Pre and Middle school. Those schools taught me how to write in curly letters and cursive, how to sit and stand 'properly', how to talk properly and how to play an instrument of my choice. I can sing and play piano, im really good at both. I hadn't really noticed where I had been walking but suddenly everything was dark.

"Welcome to Knockturn Alley miss Malfoy, how can we help you?" Borgin, the only living storekeeper of Borgin and Burkes asked weezily.

"Well I came here on accident but how about some truth potion, two pints maybe?"

"Sure thing Miss Malfoy it will be my pleasure, do come with me" He guided us through the dark alley and into his store. It was murky and full of dust and faded foot prints of what was once a vivid store full of dark customers. He walked back with two water bottle sized containers holding truth potion.

"Thank you Borgin how much is this going to be?" I said slyly. I narrowed my eyes as he looked at the price list.

"Twenty galleons fifteen for just one" He winked his eye and I shoved the twenty galleons at him and he grinned at he shoved the two bottles at me and I nodded. I walked over to the fire place.

"MALFOY CASTLE!"

* * *

><p>The day of Departure…<p>

"Electra dear we leave in ten minutes!" Mum yelled from our family picture.

The Malfoy Castle is consisted of four wings, North, East, South and West. Each wing has twenty rooms and ten house elves Malfoy Manor had been where I had grown up from ages one to five but then Grandparents, parents and my brother and I had been kicked out because of all the dark art objects so we had Malfoy Castle built. I live in the South wing, for it has the best garden and its got the best tower room. The kitchens is in the very center room and is surrounded by the Grand Hall where parties and balls are held. Then there is the family living area. Otherwise each wing has a living area and four stories. Its huge and beautiful.

"Yes Mother!" I yelled at the picture. I grabbed my truth potions and threw them in my truck and slammed it shut.

"Hopsy!"

"Yes Miss Electra" The small house elf said happily

"Take my trunk to the station and wait for me and do go fetch Humble from the Barn Owlery and put him in a cage then do wait at the entrance for us" I said sternly, if you show weakness and kindness to these house elves they take advantage.

"Yes Miss's would you like Hopsy to apparate you to the Mrs. Astoria?" I just nodded at the small elf and took its puny hand.

CRACK

"Oh dearest im so sad! My two children are leave the house for a whole two months! Then a whole four months! Uh I will miss you!" She wrapped me in a tight superficial hug. I let out a deep breathe and smiled weakly.

"Ill miss you too mum, is Cissa taking us or you?" Mum tends to use Grandma Cissa to get out of leaving the house since father is running for Minister of Magic.

"Cissa will be, I just hate the Daily Prophet so avoid them at all cost and write to us. Be a good girl" She kissed my cheek and Scorp walked in.

"You can only hope mum" Scorp smirked and I elbowed him,

Cissa walked in the room grinning with her hair re-dyed a blonde and half brown tied up in a half up half down in the back. Her pale blue eyes watered with tears as she pulled us into a hug. She took a potion that made sure she didn't look a day over forty and it worked like a champ. She is the prettiest sixty year old I know.

"Ok dears lets get going" She smiled and grabbed our hands.

CRACK

The crowd was loud and obnoxious. My house elf winked and put my luggage on the train. I gave Cissa a kiss on the check and went to the compartment where Hopsy had put my bag.

"Electra!" Four of my closest friends yelled at the same time as they tackled me in a hug.

"Hullo Ladies how are you" I laughed into their hair. We all stood up and sat in the compartment.

"We cant all be in Slytherin this year" Nicole gulped.

"Why in the bloody hell not?" Nikki yelled. Oh bloody hell… ahaha

"Splah the Zabini Twins are in our year ya know, Maleah and Kyara" Natasha said sadly.

"So where are the other two of us supposed to go?" I asked worriedly, I will most likely get disowned if im anywhere but Syth.

"I want Ravenclaw" Desiree said calmly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh yea… RAVENCLAW!" Natasha screamed happily. We all laughed and sighed as we felt the train begin to move and I waved to a sobbing Cissa. I knew I would love Hogwarts, I just have this feeling.

* * *

><p>About to go on Boats…<p>

"Aww we cant all sit together" Natasha pouted.

"No problemo I can go sit with my brother and his idiot friends and meet you gals over on the other side" I winked and walked to find my brother.

"Hey Electra, sit with us please dearest sister" Scorp smiled pleadingly.

"Ahh sure, why not" I grinned at my brother and sat in a boat with him and his dummies

It was a relatively quiet trip over as no one truly cared about the scenery on our boat. As we pulled to land I ran to find the girls and we all hugged. The new Deputy Head Mistress is Tracey Davis.

"Hello first years, there are four house you can be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. All fine houses, all fine qualities. You will be sorted then you will sit with your table. You will remain in this house until you leave Hogwarts. Now lets go" She smiled and motioned us forwards.

The hat sang it gay ass song about unity and peace. Then they began the sorting…

"Bullstrode, Natasha"

"GRYFFINDOR, "

The look on her face, stunned, pissed off, confused, pissed off, sad AND pissed off. She stomped to the table. Crossed her arms and sat down.

"Dolohov, Ryan"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, James Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR" Natasha began banging her head on the table.

"Malfoy Electra" Natasha rose her head in hope.

Yes you have a sly mind, very ambitious. But you are very loyal, brave, courageous, yes I see it now… GRYFFINDOR" My eyes blinked open as Natasha looked like a monkey had jumped of her back.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Montague, Nikki"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rookwood, Daniel"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rowel, Desiree" Oh merlin, Gryffindor, PLEASE!

"GRYFINNDOR!"

"Weasly, Dominique"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasly, Fred"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wilkes, Nicole"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Kyara"

"Slytherin!"

"Zabini, Maleah"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"How in the hell are we in Gryffindor" Desiree whispered furiously.

"Splah, we're all loyal, brave and well stupid at times. We'll make awesome Gryffs " Natasha smiled, we just nodded and looked at our other two roommates, Dominique Weasly and Annette Thompson. So basically, blood traitor and muggleborn. Hope they like each other…. The guys are James Potter, Fred Weasly, Jared Wilding, Zack Skarr , and Kyle Parkinson. Kyle being the only Pureblood guy that our parents would approve we have decided no guys for us.

"Hello, im Annette." I turned around to look at the girl.

"Hello im Electra. Electra Malfoy" I nodded at the girl. I have no problem with muggleborns but they tend to listen to non purebloods.

"My great grandfather is magical, said to stay away from families like Malfoy, Montague, Parkinson, Wilkes, Zabini, Bullstrode, Dolohov, Rookwood, Rowel, Davis, Greengrass, families like that"

"Well then he's a pregidous old prune" I said with my words drenched in honey, false honey.

"Im sorry it is all just so new, im sure we can be friends" Annette smiled kindly. I half smiled and turned back to Desiree and Natasha.

"Merlin have mercy" Desiree whispered.

"On us, hell to the no" I offered.

"Splah should we miss Nik and Nic?" Natasha asked quietly?

"Nahh they were always they're own group. It was Lectra that has held us together so don't sweat it Tasha" Desiree smiled weakly.

"I only hung around cause mum liked them so much" I shrugged. Nik and Nic were always they're own duo they loved each other like sisters. Tasha and Siree are my sisters.

"Yea that was our deal too, at least we have each other" Siree smiled.

"Who do you three think you are" Potter said rudely. I snapped my head in his direction.

"Splah, who do you think you are Potter" Tasha said icily. Heat grew in his eyes.

"Im Harry Potters son which-"

"Makes you no better than any one else" I said icily.

"Yes it does-"

"No it fucking doesn't. Just because our parents joined the Death Eaters doesn't mean we totally suck." Siree finally spoke up.

"Splah, just because the boy who refused to die is your father doesn't make you any better than us. Our fathers had to rebuild their way to the top when your fathers had just been there because hells yea they know Harry Potter"

"So you three honestly think your just as good as me?" He spat.

"Oh for har shar" Siree said calmly.

"Hell to the yes" I said confidently.

"Splah" Tasha said stupidly.

"You threes parents are the trash of the wizarding world and should be in Azkaban." Tasha threw her food down and starred at Potter with a death glare. Only if looks could kill…

"My father is dead I spent my childhood with Desiree and Electra, we all had Electra's dad. He was great but I never had a dad to call my own. He turned against the last of the Death Eater Resistance and they murdered him. So even if you do the honorable thing, you die" She was in a mood you never want to see her in. We pulled her down back to her seat and she fumed on..

"Well what does Mr. Malfoys story?" He sneered and I threw pudding at him.

"Tom Riddle tortured my grandparents until he agreed to join, and then when he failed they murdered Narcissas unborn child" I whispered in pure hate.

"Im sorry to both of you, I really didn't know." He said halfheartedly.

"Its not like you asked before you came to conclusions" Desiree said coldly. No one knows what happened to her father, he just kinda… disappeared when we were five. He just banished, never seen again.

"What happened to your father, Rowel?"

"No one knows… he just kind of disappeared out of the blue. Never seen again." She picked at an orange trying to act nonchalant. Tasha and I could see the hurt though.

"Hullo sister, sisters friends" I turned around to see Scorp.

"Hey Scorp, whats up" I said quietly.

"You looked slightly upset and I would like to know per say why?" He said in a know it all voice/

"Splah Potter over there was talking some serious smack, don't worry we put him in his place" Tasha smiled up at Scorp. He smiled at her for a split second and he turned to James.

"Hurt my sister ever again, physically or mentally, I will beat the living shit out of you" James eyes widened and Scorp smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he rubbed it off. We smiled for a split moment and he left.

"I love your brother, he is so good at shutting people up" Natasha whispered.

"Nah he is just good at accreting himself, there is no way in hell he could beat the crap out of anyone" I said teasingly, merlin I wish my brother was here.

I looked up to see a good looking guy with dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell your brother to cool it, kay?" I glared at the boy and nodded sternly.

"Splah, its not his fault James was talking bad bout our parents" Natasha spat at him with hatred.

"You will speak with respect to your head boy" He narrowed his eyes at the three of us girls.

"Hey, you said in your lovey dovey speech up there to treat you as we treat others" Desiree said calmly as she twiddled her fork.

"Just watch it" He said grimly and walked away. I would love to use a potion on him tonight. So many great things from the ever generous Borgin.

"God dammit!" I said loudly.

"What" Desiree said concerned.

"I left all my potions except my Truth Potion, so I repeat god dammit" I huffed as I checked my watch, any minute now and I could go check to see what I had in my bag.

"Just mail order some stuff from Borgin, you're a top customer. Or get some stuff from the Weasly shop." Desiree offered.

"Yea Borgin said maybe I could have his shop one day, I really hope I can. I would just hide some of the darker things in the back." I may only be eleven but im a top customer at Borgin and Burkes. Borgin loves how I seem to know everything about his shop, told me I can have the store one day.

"You know Borgin?" A startled James said.

"Yea, family friend you could say." I sneered to piss Potter off.

"Oh, well I thought I had seen you in my uncles store the other day.." He trailed off, something was bothering hi. I scrunched up my nose.

"I shop at both" I smiled a quick smile when McG finally took the podium.

She did her dumb ass speech and we all stood up following Mr. Obvious, Teddy Lupin.

"The password is courageous for now it will change regularly but there will be notice girls dormitory to the left, boys to the right." He walked of to the older version of Dominique, Victorie.

"Splah I hate this" Natasha said close to the edge of tears.

"Aww honey you go lay upstairs, im going to yell at Potter for a second" I smiled and Desiree grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. I want to set Potter straight. I stomped up to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Aww that's not fair, you don't know me" He said like he was top shit.

"Your right I don't, but you were being a total ass when you brought up our past" I said sternly.

"Hows about this, we hang out for a little tomorrow, it being Sunday. We go down to Blake Lake and we go from there" He smiled easily.

"Must I?"

"See you in the morning Princess" He winked and walked to the boys dormitory stairs. I just groaned and went to sit down.

"Hey, see you met my cousin" A blonde boy said kindly, looked like Dominique, but a boy.

"Yea he infuriates the shit out of me, ive only known him like two hours" I rolled my eyes, he just laughed.

"Im Louis Weasly, Dominique's elder brother. Second year, still have to listen to Victorie but I have power over Domi. Even if its just one year" We shook hands.

"Well I assume you know who I am, but if you don't. Im Electra Malfoy who will be receiving a howler tomorrow" He smiled and I smirked.

"You any good at Quidditch?" He asked curiously.

"I would say yea, but again that's my opinion"

"I play on team, just wondering if ill be seeing you next year. What position do you play?"

"I play chaser, whats about you?" He is really good looking. Dad says he is part vela, see if I care.

"Same here, does either of your friends play?" Splah , Natasha doesn't trust broomsticks, she is utterly terrified of flying. Desiree is amazing but I don't have a clue if she will play for Gryffindor.

"Er, Desiree does but she may not play for Gyrff " I smiled a cheesy smile and he laughed.

"Everyone calls you three the ice queens due to you giving everyone the cold shoulder at dinner, I understand why you may be uncomfortable here when all of your family heritage points to Slytherin" He hugged me lightly. At least someone understands me.

"Thanks you for understanding Louis, you seem like the only one that does." I smiled at him for a few seconds when I saw Teddy walking towards us. Bleck…

"Hello Louis, ice queen" He nodded at us as he plopped down next to Louis.

"Teddy" Louis and I said at the same time, I blushed a little. BAH im a Malfoy, I don't blush!

"You two friends" Teddy asked with a eyebrow raised.

Just as I was about to say something "Yea, you would be surprised how kind she is" Louis smiled at Teddy. Teddy nodded his head.

"Sorry I was quick to judge Malfoy"

"No problem Lupin, you would be surprised how often it happens" I smiled gently and he just nodded again.

"So Malfoy, do you plan to socialize with my cousins" Teddy asked.

"Erm James is making me come to Blake Lake tomorrow, so sure" I said uncomfortably.

"That's nice, he can be pushy at times. What can I say, cant we all" He smiled, I felt like I had to, too.

"Yea, it's a malicious Malfoy treat" I smiled a weak smile.

"Im afraid it's a treat of every poor soul walking " Teddy said as he pushed an arm as motioning 'everyone'.

"Well fellas I must be going to bed due to the hour" I got up and stretched out.

"Night Malfoy" Teddy nodded.

"Night Electra" Louis said softly as he got up and hugged me.

"Night Lupin, night Louis" I smiled, and waved as I walked up the stairs.

"YOU BITCH" I heard Desiree yell at someone, oh dear merlin who pissed her off this time.

"GO TO HELL ROWEL!" Oh dear merlin, Natasha and Desiree were fighting . This isn't good.

"Hey just calm-" I heard Dominique attempt to talk.

" Splah bitch I would shut up and get the hell out, you too mud blood" I heard Tasha say icily. She vowed she would never use mud blood. We all did.

"What the hell are you two fighting about" I said as I slammed the door open and put on my best mum look.

"This bitch suggested my hair coloring is fake" Desiree growled.

"Oh my bloody merlin, why in the hell does that matter?" Are they really that immature?

"Because she said that maybe Im not really Desiree Rowel, that im just some freaking phony!" She yelled as she tackled Tasha and began to slap her. I jumped over and pulled Desiree off Tasha.

"You two just calm down for the next few days and stay away from each other take the two beds farthest away. Think about what you could both do better and make up later" They glared at each other and stomped to opposite beds. Dominique and Annette were hiding in the bathroom. Pathetic.

"You two can come out" I called to the bathroom. They came out quivering, wow how dumb.

"Night friends" I yelled out . I got no reply, how rude. I grabbed a nightie and jumped in bed. I really don't want to go to Black Lake tomorrow…

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

"Hey Freddie mate" I called to Fred .

"Yea Jamie" He said from his bed.

"Come here"

"Fine" He grunted as he squabbled out from his bed .He finally sat down on my bed and I cast a Silencio spell around the bed.

"What do you think of Electra Malfoy?" I think she is really pretty, she seems nice enough if we were to be friends. But I want Freds opinion.

"I don't know, she seems cool. She had a point at dinner, just because our parents are famous doesn't make us any better. I mean she cant be all that bad, she is in Gryffindor." He half smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, she is really pretty isn't she?"

"Yea, you noticed too?"

"Yea, maybe we should try to become her friend then see if she likes either of us more" I suggested.

"Well it wont be you, your fathers hate each other a lot. Plus you royally screwed up today at dinner" He said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Whatever, I guess its on" I challenged, im thee one with a hang out time with her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok I know it's a lot crammed into one chapter, and I know a fight seems a little early on but im just trying to show how much the past will effect this story. Electra is turning some heads already… uh oh! Please review!<p> 


	2. Payback

Just A Single Life To Live

Chapter Two/ Payback

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am completely sad about this but I really don't own Harry Potter… sorry!<p>

* * *

><p>A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same.<p>

~Elbert Hubbard

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Would have been up so much quicker if my teachers didn't feel it necessary to give me so much homework and then there's exams UGH! Ok so its this chapter Draco is named Minister and this is a lot of emotion in this chapter, now I will explain all the… stuff at the bottom. Then for later knowledge… Nikki Montague has three brothers and two sisters, Derek who is in her year but they're not twins is in Slytherin and Ashton who is in second year and also in Slytherin, Ellie who is in fourth year and in Ravenclaw, then Zoë who is in seventh year who is the Head girl is Slytherin, and Jared who is out of school and is nineteen . Natasha Bullstrode is a only child and Nicole Wilkes has three sisters and one brother. Her sisters are, Annabel who is already out of school, she is twenty, Gracie who is a seventh year Slytherin Perfect, Aaron who is fifth year Slytherin Perfect, Pippa is a third year Slytherin and Mayson who is ten and will attend Hogwarts next year. Oh and the year is 2017 yes I know my ages are messed up but I made it where I felt the story could be its best.

Ok well that's all I have to say for now….

* * *

><p>Electras POV:<p>

"Get your ass up Electra!" I shot up a bolt. God dammit!

"Really Desiree?" I said groggily. I slept like crap last night, it being the day results come out for Minister since Shacklebolt went missing a few months ago, then found dead. Daddy said he had his reasons for wanting the job and who am I to argue.

"Its six a.m.! Come on!" She yanked on my arm and handed me some jeans and a tank. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Everyone was in the bathroom. Wow. I kicked the covers off and grabbed the clothes, she just smiled. "Fat bitch…" I murmured under my breath, she raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"I have a bad itch" I said seriously.

"Oh, ok" She smiled and sat on my bed running a brush through her long hair. I shook my head, giggled and went into the death room. Dominique was curling her hair, Natasha was straitening hers, and Annette was putting on Makeup.

"Scuse me…" I said as I walked through the perfume and hairspray. I held my nose and charged to the changing stall. I got dressed and took advantage of the makeup id left in here last night. I put on some quick mascara, lip gloss and concealer.

"Beautiful" I whispered and went back into the death zone then into the bedroom. Desiree jumped up and smiled. I popped the door open and trudged down the stairs.

"Hello Malfoy" I turned to see Teddy Lupin said pleasantly.

"Hello Lupin" I smiled a small smile. Im not sure about him.

"Louis is at breakfast, left about five minutes ago. Told me when you got down here to tell you to meet him there" Teddy smiled and waved, he just left. Isn't he kind.

"Ohh Electra has an admirer, do tell!" Desiree said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea Malfoy, do tell" Ughh! James Potter! Must he come bother me!

"Hey Potter" I said dully.

"Aww am I really that bad Electra?"

"Maybe look when do you want me to go to the lake with you, preferably earlier so I can get it over with" James stuck his tongue out. I flipped him off.

"After breakfast then Electra" He smiled and ran off to find his cousin. Desiree nudged me and smiled her sly smile.

"What?" I said angrily.

"James Potter likkkesss you" She smiled, I grunted. He just likes pissing me off.

"That's ridiculous im not even pretty, and I have been mean to him every shot I have. Now lets gooooo" I motioned at the door, she rolled her eyes. Eh James cant like me, I mean were a Malfoy and a Potter.

"So who is Louis?" Desiree asked curiously as we walked quickly down the stairs and down the hall. How do you explain?

"Erm, he's Louis Weasly. He's in second year" Wow Electra way to sound awkward.

"Oh going for the older guy huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I kept my calm trying not to blush cause us Malfoys don't blush. Ever.

"I mean sure he's cute, but…"

"Malfoy, sure soon to run into you again" Really Potter? Just cant leave me alone. BAH!

"Ah yes Jam- Potter, cant you leave me alone?" I sound really grumpy today, I sound like a true Malfoy.

"You almost called me James! Aha I knew you would be my friend eventually but you play weak Electra" He smiled widely and Fred along with Dominique came running behind him.

"James… don't…. make… me…. Run…" Dominique wheezed. Fred just nodded.

"How inconsiderate Potter. Tsk Tsk" I shook my head with my lips pressed together.

"Oi Malfoy you think your nice?"

"Nicer than you" I flipped my hair and Desiree smiled.

"Tough luck Potter, took me ten years to earn status as best friend. Good luck" Desiree smiled and we walked off.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

"She is a tricky one that Electra Malfoy" I said as I shook my head.

"Not as easy as you assumed is it James" Fred fumed. We were still pissed at each other. I heard quick foot steps behind us, I turned around to see Natasha Bullstrode. A very sad Natasha Bullstrode, she had tears welling in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

"Oh my! Natasha are you ok?" Dom rushed to her. Natasha just pushed her away and sniffled.

"Where is Electra" Tears started pouring out of her eyes. She was clutching a letter. A ministry letter.

"She was with Rowell last, they were heading to breakfast" Fred said quietly.

"My mum went missing last night!" She blurted out, she burst into more tears and allowed Dom to hug her this time. I froze, why were all the old Death Eaters, Resistance members, and muggleborns going missing?

"Im so sorry Natasha" Dom murmured in her hair.

"She was my only family left! My dad died years ago and I guess it was only a matter of time for mum. I need to warn Electra about this! But her dad is probably gonna be Minister, if there is one thing Mr. Malfoy is it's a smooth talker. Astoria… she is safe, has to be. I cant take it I mean my mom is gone and may be dead and if she dies I will have to kill myself. I never had a father and I had relied on her for everything." Natasha cried and cried. Dom was rubbing her back and comforting her.

"WHAT DO YOUU MEAN DEAD!NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" I heard a distant voice yell. One Nikki Montague. "NO! NO! YOUR LYING!" She cried. I looked to see Electra running my way with Louis in tow.

"Electra calm down" He yelled as he ran to keep up with her. She grabbed my shirt and Louis followed us. What the hell is going on? She ran us all the way to the common room where she broke down.

"My mother? Gone. My grandfather? Gone. My Grandma? Gone. My Uncle? Gone. My Aunt?. Gone." She cried into Louis's shirt. He stroked her back. "Every single parent who was connected to death eaters is gone. Except my dad who is now Minister of Magic. Woo Hoo! That leaves almost every single person is Slytherin parentless for the time being. Many people were found dead this morning in there own homes. Nikki Montagues mom is dead her dad is my dads aid so he's alive and around. Natasha and Desiree both parentless. Of course they're not exactly sure what happened yet… Nicole Wilkes she had two parents now she only has one, her dad was found dead this morning and her mom in a indefinite comma. Oh but for sure we are the awful people. I mean those ass holes in the Great Hall yelled that we deserved it, and it was payback!" She sobbed some more into Louis and sniffled as she found her center again. "Electra I know you don't like me, but maybe going to the lake will help you calm down Lou has to go to the ROR with his GF" Lou nodded stiffly and handed Electra to me. She cried and cried her silver white hair in a water fall her sparkling grey orbs terrified and confused. She was perfect. I held her, then I saw Desiree running towards us.

"Natasha… going… to… jump… off…. Tower" She managed to huff. Electra sprung up, bewilderment in her eyes.

"WHY!" She screeched .

"In the Prophet it said about six people were found dead in their homes dead most are still missing. Her mom was one of the unlucky ones. But my mom was a rather… lucky one. She's in St. Mungos right now. She wasn't dead yet when they found her" Desiree said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"What about my family?:" Electra said hopefully.

"I didn't bother looking because your dad's around still" Desiree said coldly and walked away. Electra grabbed my wrist and jerked me up to stand.

"James come with me" She spoke softly.

"I cant go in the girls dormitory…"

"Yes you can, levitate above the stairs or jump over the third one." She smiled and dashed up the stairs, I did as I was told and jumped the third stair. I bounded up the rest until I came to the first level, the girls dormitory. Electra grabbed my hand and we saw Natasha who had blown an entire side of the wall out. Smooth.

" Natasha do NOT jump" Electra pleaded.

"Shut up, you do not know what this feels like. So screw you guys, im going to jump." She smiled a mean smile and edged closer to the edge. When she reached the edge a terrified look came on her face. Electra was horrified.

"Oh and just to let you know your grandfather was on the dead list if you had stuck around this morning you would have saw that" Electra fell down in shock.

"Natasha think of your mum, don't jump" I blurted out. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"My mum would tell me to make my own choices." She said unsurely.

"If you jump now you will never know if you would have gotten married, had kids, had a good life." I said quickly. I really don't think Electra could take it if her friend jumped off the tower and into the stones around Black Lake. She started moving away from the edge with tears in her eyes.

"How could I have any of that James Potter when I don't have a home, parents. I have no living relatives. I am so used to having everything, my friends, my mum, a huge mansion, money, and now I have nothing but the money! Electra is sitting there crying, Desiree is pissed off at me, Nikki and Nicole are cool but they're in Slytherin and its not like we can hang out really easily. I am not allowed the property to the Manors until im seventeen. All six of my properties are useless." She broke down and fell on the floor. Hanging her head, she cried. I stood there looking at Electra who was curled up in the corner.

" My gracious Natasha Bullstrode get out of that window!" Professor Davis exclaimed. She was the Slytherin Head of House but Victorie said she is really nice to Gryffindors too.

"Im sorry aunt Tracey" Natasha sobbed. Prof. Davis ran to Natasha and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"You gave me quite the scare miss Bullstrode, you know that Mr. Malfoy is taking you in over the Summer. You are to stay here during the Holidays but come summer, you have a place to go" She smiled, Natasha gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Aunt Tracey" I looked at Electra and walked over to her sensing she needed a little support.

As soon as I walked over she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs where I hopped over the third step.

* * *

><p>Electras POV:<p>

I was taking my frenemy (I really have no other word for James Potter) to Black Lake. He was right I did have to calm down but my grandfather is dead.

I sat down at the edge of the lake watching the waves crash, the sky is clouded and dark. My dad says it feels like last time. How could I go through a war? I am a Malfoy, a blood traitor Malfoy.

"Electra are you ok?" James spoke quietly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, people don't care about Electra Narcissa Malfoy. Mum and dad are constantly fighting and I wouldn't be surprised if they get divorced. Scorp is busy with his friends, we were never especially close. Desiree and Natasha are basically sisters, and so are Nikki and Nicole .Im my own person, im independent. My grandparents are the only ones who give me the time of day, Narcissa is so kind and caring and Lucius is strong and comforting. They are the best people they can be, but now Lucius is dead and Narcissa missing.

"No James, no im not. My grandfather is dead and im so confused right now because all my friends are mad at me. And then there's you, you have been nothing but nice today. And I cant help but wonder if it's because you felt bad for hurting my feelings yesterday. I think I like your cousin Louis but he has a girlfriend and I have no clue why im telling you all this…" I said flustered.

"Im really sorry Electra and it's their loss if they're mad because you seem like an amazing person I would be honored to be friends with you and Louis likes you too, told me he was breaking up with Tessa today in the ROR. You know I want to be your friend because you're a good person" He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. His brown eyes were easy going and soft, he put an arm around me in a comforting style.

"Do you want to read the rest of the prophet" He asked gently. I only nodded my head.. He pulled out his wand.

"Accio James Sirius Potters Daily Prophet" A few seconds later the Prophet was zooming towards us.I reached my hand out and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Payback?<p>

By: Leeann Skeeter

This morning it was reported that after the Hogwarts Express left over twenty ex death eaters and their family and friends went missing. Many wonder who did this, we all know it cant be the Ministry since the Minister is Draco Malfoy. His wife and family were among the many found missing. His niece, Diana Nott, being left alone in her room was the first to bring this to his attention.. Here is an official list of the missing…

Astoria Malfoy

Daphne Nott

Theodore Nott

Narcissa Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Darlene Montague

Serenity Rowell

Millicent Bullstrode

Pansy Parkinson

Gregory Goyle

Tatiana Goyle

Blaise Zabini

Savannah Zabini

Luciana Mulciber

Troy Mulciber

Melissa Jugson

Matthew Jugson

Tyson Selwyn

Rebecca Selwyn

Nina Wilkes

Joshua Wilkes

Mike Yaxley

Riana Yaxley

Monica Dolohov

Atonin Dolohov II

Cathie Gibbon

Tyler Gibbon

Alec Travers

Trinisha Travers

Evan Rookwood

Scarlet Rookwood

Dylan Avery

Abigail Avery

And few others who are yet to be confirmed.

The death toll is currently at six…

Lucius Malfoy

Millicent Bullstrode

Trinisha Travers

Tyler Gibbon

Darlene Montague

Joshua Wilkes

Then there are those found in their homes on the edge of death but are currently in comas…

Nina Wilkes

Serenity Rowel

Abigail Avery

Trinisha Travers

Narcissa Malfoy

Tatiana Goyle

Riana Yaxley

If you notice that all ex death eaters are a) missing or b)dead. Is this payback or is this a sign of the once dark side revolting against the new dark rising? So far none of the women in St. Mungo's have awoken, but when they do we can only hope they remember the night before so we can all know what we're up against.

* * *

><p>I felt a tear slip out of my eye, at least my Grandma is ok.<p>

"Im so sorry Electra" James whispered in my hair. I shut my eyes, this cant be real. There is thirty three people confirmed missing. Then Leann calls it payback. What a bitch.

"Why are you sorry James? Because Lucius is dead? Because Narcissa is in a coma? Because my mum, aunt and uncle are missing? Or are you sorry because my dad isn't with them?" I snarled.

"Im sorry for you because your family is being damaged just because of some idiot who has something against purebloods. Because you don't deserve this" He smiled slightly and looked at the lake. I feel kinda bad for snapping on him like that.

"Thank you James for being here this morning, im sorry I have been trying to push you away" I smiled a light smile and softly punched him in the shoulders.

"You called me James" He grinned, I could only roll my eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Louis's POV:<p>

"Your breaking up with me" She said with tears in her eyes. Did she think it was serious? Were in second year for cryin out loud!

"Yea Tessa I just don't feel the connection anymore, its just time to move on for both of us" Tessa Devoy is a veeerrryyy attractive Hufflepuff. She has a light brown hair color in which she wears in a semi curly, at the shoulders hair style. Her eyes are a soft greenish/ purplish color. She is pretty but boy is she stupid.

"But Loooouuuuuiiiisssss I loooooovvvvveee yooooouuuuuu" Lordy that girl has the highest pitched voice I have ever heard!

"Im sorry Tessa I just don't feel that way about you, I found someone else" I said getting ready to cover my ears. She let out a loud wail and stomped her feet.

"Who is she Lou?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked calmly, I really want to leave this room.

"It will give me closure" She smiled grimly.

"Electra Malfoy, the first year." I said emotionless.

"And I thought you could stoop no lower Lou. I guess I was wrong about you. Well I guess this is where we say goodbye" She threw a glare my way and left. Oh darn, ill really miss her. Not.

* * *

><p>Desiree's POV:<p>

"Natasha, are you gonna be okay?" I asked cautiously, she doesn't have a strong personality.

"Time will only tell Dessy but for now, no. What am I supposed to do Dessy? She was my last living relative. Then there's Electra, what is her problem today! She sat down with you at breakfast and that Weasly child. Then she only talked to Weasly, then the paper came and she didn't even wait for her owl she took Weaslys paper! Ya know her dad sent her a letter cant wait till her owl finds her" Natasha is starting to sound kind of evil… oh well.

"Im sorry Tasha and why are you calling me Dessy?"

"I no longer consider Electra a friend, and don't ask me why. So I figure I cant call you her nickname for you."

"Then I guess I should call you Nat" I smiled a small smile, I have no reason to hate Electra but I can make up some.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

"Hey is that your owl Electra?" I saw a small black owl zooming in at us. It looked like a bird Electra would have.

"Yea that's my dads, what is it doing here?" The owl landed in front of Electra and had her paper , and a ministry letter.

* * *

><p>Electras POV:<p>

I grabbed the letter and tore it open.

"James ill read it aloud ok?" He nodded and I carefully unfolded the letter.

"Dearest Electra,

I was most upset to hear you were sorted into Gryffindor by word of mouth and even more upset when you never owled me. Now when I came home I noticed my parents and your mother were not there. It had looked to been empty for several hours, I just figured they went to your aunts. I apparated over and when I arrived I saw your cousin Diana sitting on the door step crying. She told me she had been getting ready for a dinner that we were all attending that night when she had heard her parents scream and heard lots of yelling. Her mother had yelled for her to hide and she had seen men march into her room and she had slipped out to the gardens with out being seen. The men left and I asked her if she had seen their faces and she said all she had seen was their feet and legs. She is staying with us for the time being. So in order for everyone to settle down school is being postponed you are to come home on Wednesday, you may bring some friends home if you like. I know you and your grandfather were close, and I severely wish he was still alive for all of us. I am arranging a funeral for all the family of the eight people dead, yes seven. Tatiana Goyle and Riana Yaxley passed away this morning. They are going to pull the plug on Desiree's mum later today but please don't tell her this. If others turn up dead the memorial will be for them too. School will resume on November 6th a Monday. You will have no classes as you Headmistress will announce at dinner. See you Wednesday daughter.

Sincerely,

Draco Abraxas Malfoy"

Poor Desiree, they wont even give her a say. Poor Diana her parents are missing.

"ELECTRA!" I spun around to see Nikki, Nicole, Scorpius, Daniel, Ashton, Derek, Gracie, Zoë, Pippa, Aaron, Ellie, and Ryan jogging towards us and Louis walking behind them smirking.

"Hey guys" I said grimly.

They all smiled half smiles and sat around us.

"Who are you" Nikki pointed at James.

"James Potter, your Nikki Montague right?" She smiled and nodded.

" Im sorry about your grandfather Lectra" Ryan said sadly. I felt a lump rise in my throat and tears threaten to spill. I only nodded.

James looked at Nikki " Im sorry about your mom" She let a tear slip and she pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yea Nikki, she was a great person" Daniel said emotionlessly.

"Niccole im so sorry about your dad your all welcome to stay in my guestrooms im sure Scorp has already made this offer but just to let you know" I said sadly. They all nodded.

"Dad wants me to stay with him but ill come visit most days" Nikki smiled a tiny smile.

"Sounds good" Scorp said quietly.

"Oi who are you" Niccole pointed at Louis who was now sitting next to James.

"Louis Weasly, im in second year" He said relaxed.

"You sure know how to pick them sis" Scorp rolled his eyes. I just smirked.

" So Electra you bringing home these two winners over our kinda sorta break?" Scorp asked seriously.

"Only if they want to come" I said quietly.

"Ill ask" James said. I don't know what daddy will think but he said I was allowed..

"Me too" Louis smiled. I know daddy will have a fit, Mwhaha. "Can my sister come? Not Victorie, Dominique" I looked at him stupidly but I nodded, she seemed nice enough.

"Oi why are Tasha and Siree missing?" Niccole asked surprised.

"Oh they're pissed off at me and I have no idea why" I shook my head.

"I have a feeling they don't know either" Nikki said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Most likely" Niccole added.

"Hey sis do you know what is gonna happen to Diana?"

"No clue, I guess she'll just stay with us"

"Ok"

"So miss Malfoy do you have enough room for all of my family, Niccoles family, Danny boy, Ry and his sister, and the Weaslys and the single Potter?" Nikki challenged.

"Yes I do believe you forgot Malfoy Castel has eighty rooms, forty belong to Scorp and I, and they all have their own bathrooms for you two beauty queens" I motioned between Nik and Nic. Louis and James looked amazed.

"Why in merlins name would you need eighty rooms!" James exclaimed

"Ask my dad" I said calmly.

We all sat in silence for a few moments just relaxing. Remembering our loved ones. Thinking how messed up it is we have to go through all this.

* * *

><p>Astoria's POV:<p>

"You, Malfoy get up" The guard said coldly. I shivered from the cold, the dungeons are freezing.

"Yes sir" I am terrified of these people, they killed my father in law for refusing to come up there. Then when Narcissa screamed they tortured her in front of all twenty of us.

The guard roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me too a small table where a hooded man sat.

"Hello Astoria Malfoy, pleasant day isnt it?" The man asked calmly. His voice was rough and deep. It sent chills down my spine.

"Yes" I said terrified, I need to live through this for my family.

"I bet your wondering why I brought you here" I nodded. "Well me and my followers have brought you to America for a very important reason, to recruit. We want control over Brittan, then Australia, Iceland, Greenland, all of Europe, Asia, everywhere. I want to wipe out muggles and mud bloods and first generation halfbloods. So basically if you have a muggle or muggleborn in your blood your dead." The man spoke calmly, much like Voldemort. They both have a common goal.

"SO my question for you Mrs. Malfoy is if you can convince your daughter to join one day. I bet you wonder why" I nodded "I cant tell you that, but if you can than you are free to go and if you fail to do so when she turns twenty she and your whole family but you will die" He showed his face. He has black eyes, a pale white face, thin lips, and a frail looking shape. "Think about your family Mrs. Malfoy" He smiled cruelly and knocked me out.

Authors Note: Would have been longer but I just couldnt find a good ending for what I had. Ok so this Dark Wizard has a name. Yes you will get to know it eventually. Eventually means when he goes public. Yes he will be different than Voldemort, he will have a different source. You will learn more about him later. If you have question leave them in a comment and I swear I will answer them. Or PM me, I will answer them quickly too. Please comment and add me as a favorite. I will update faster, and if you comment I will send you a preview, but only if you want it. Ok so till next time….


	3. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: hmm it seems my last name is not Rowling annnnndddd yup. I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Hmmm I enjoy writing for this story. Love it, love it love it. No reviews but I can live with that… for now. Ok there is a whole lot of Teddy and Vicky. Annnnndddd the girls in Louis's year(Gryffindor) are Avril Wood, Estelle Barban, Agusta Longbottom, Regan Smith, Amy Lux ok yea. And I made a mistake, Pippa Wilkes is a second year Slytherin. Now there is a pretty similar situation to what happened to Harry in this chapter. I really hope this was worth the wait…<p>

* * *

><p>Just A Single Life to Live<p>

Chapter three/ Guardian Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV:<strong>

"Dominique time to get up." I said groggily as I shook her awake. I stomped into the bathroom and grabbed my curl spray. It is really simple. You look for the hairstyle you want on the bottle and you spray it in your hair. I grabbed elegant curls and sprayed my hair. My hair morphed into curly and I went to grab a simple black dress that cuts off just above the knees and puffs out at the knees. It has diamonds boarding my chest and the spaghetti straps. I grabbed my black heels, I put on sparkling grey eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. I walked out to see everyone just know getting up. I haven't talked to Siree or Tasha in a few days so they have to stay at Hogwarts.

I jogged down the stairs to see Teddy Lupin leaning by the stairs.

"Hey Teddy Bear" I said kindly, he was ok. I see what Vicky see's in him. His hair was a deep black his eyes a turquoise blue.

"Hey Lectra, I was wondering if Vicky and I could came stay with you over the … er break. Only if you want though, and Fred wants to come, he is cool." I smiled and nodded. The more the merrier really.

" I think it will be nice to have a full house, lordy im glad the Malfoy Castle is so big!" We grinned at each other and he slung an arm around me in a elder brother fashion.

"You look really pretty today, I bet ya it makes Louis ask you out" He hinted.

"Thanks, I don't want to make my dad have a heart attack over me not wearing a dress. And Teddy bear what gives you that idea?" I said smugly.

"Oh gee I have no idea except that he dumped Tessa Devoy for you, and every single time he tries to ask you out James comes around or Dom" He smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Ahh they're ruining my happiness! Oh well so how are thing going between you and Vicky?" I asked.

"She is really clingy lately, says that all the girls are chasing after me. She wants me to put a ring on her finger, honestly I don't think I can" He frowned.

"Aww Teddy bear why not you two are perfect" I pushed.

"Eh its not that easy Lectra boo, you know how my father was a werewolf?" I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Im afraid that it could pass to any child I have even though im not one. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't do that to anyone Lectra boo. Lets say I married some floozy, I couldn't do it to her even though I have no feeling for her. " I sat in silence for a moment.

"You're a great person Teddy bear, you deserve only the best, and the best for you Teddy bear is Victorie." I said calmly. He ruffled my hair and sighed.

"If only it was that simple Lectra boo you know I see why my cousin likes you so much. You're a good kid Lectra boo and you will be a happy women when your older." He winked at me and gave me a small hug.

"Well hello friend, are you granting this idiot here permission to stay at your huge castle" James smiled sloppily.

"Why yes, Teddy bear and I have made quiet good friends, Fred, Vicky, and he are joining us" I smiled at my friend.

"Ah well where are the other two princesses, by the way Lectra, you look stunning in that dress" He smiled at me, I grinned.

"Ey mates, where are my cousins?" Fred asked as he strode into the common room.

"Upstairs getting ready to meet my daddy, please say nothing stupid to make my daddy mad. Hes not a forgiving man" I gave them grim looks as I saw Louis walk down the stairs. His blue eyes sparkled as they met mine. I smiled over at him and he sat next to me.

"It only takes me five minutes to get ready how in merlins name does it take them an hour! My father is expecting us in an hour or so for a luncheon with a few ministry officials" I shook my head as they all laughed.

"Your diner table must be huge then" Louis laughed.

"Actually were are dining in our version of the Great Hall" I smiled as they looked dumbfounded.

"Your house must be a landmark.." James said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Actually it is, so my friends I have assigned each of you a house elf to apparate you around. Um one or two of you may stay in my brothers wing. Nothing personal its just some of the Montague family is close… but we'll figure it out" I smiled warmly at everyone and saw Vicky and Dom walked down the stairs. Dom was wearing a black dress that went just past her knees with red lace straps and trimming. Victorie wore a red dress that was at her finger tips with a black belt and shawl. All the guys had black tux's with red ties since that's what daddy said the luncheon theme is, red and black.

"Im so sorry were running late Lectra! Its an hour till the Luncheon!" Dom gushed.

"So Teddy, are we coming" Vicky asked quietly.

"Of course Lectra boo made it quite clear we were all welcome" Teddy smiled, Vicky gave me a small hug and I stood up smiling. I looked around and saw Natasha and Desiree coming down the stairs in body tight black dresses. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Scuse me, I will be right back." I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hullo Malfoy" They said simultaneously.

"You don't think your staying at Malfoy Castle do you? Because let me make this one thing clear, your not welcome there" I glared at the two of them. My words covered with ice, colder than Antarctica.

"Your dad invited us Malfoy, said he wasn't to sure about your current guests but whatever Malfoy" Desiree growled.

"You need help Rowel, you should have said no because as I said earlier your not welcome in My house." I growled back and walked to Dom.

"What was that about" She whispered so only I could hear.

"They're apparently staying with us. I was just making it clear they weren't welcome" I said under my breath. She nodded and I smiled as James made a joke.

"Electra I do believe the Slytherins have arrived" I heard Desiree whisper in my ear.

"Thanks now get out of my sight" I said quietly.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Desiree said calmly. Everyone turned to us.

"Right now my problem is Natasha and you. I know my dad didn't invite you, you begged to come. You two have been ignoring me for no reason, what happened to best friends forever ladies" I said calmly as she did.

"We are not that low" She yelled.

"Why not your poor, almost parentless and by the way they pulled the plug on your mom. She's dead Desiree. So go away now before things get nasty." I flipped my hair on her and stormed out of the common room. They all smiled but when they saw me fall against the wall Nikki and Nicole ran forward.

"Oh hun, what happened?" Nikki whispered in my ear.

"Natasha Bullstrode and Desiree Rowel. That's what" I sobbed.

"What did they do know?" Nicole whispered.

"They're staying in the Castle" I growled. They shook their heads.

Teddy came out of the common room. "Lectra Boo, are you okay?" He asked as he rushed over, I threw my arms around him and he picked me up.

"Teddy bear, im fine by the way, turquoise is really your color not black" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled as he put me down.

"It doesn't match the red and black color scheme Lectra boo." He smiled "Ill go get the others" I nodded and he walked off.

"Teddy bear? Lectra boo?" Scorp questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea Scorpy Poo" I smiled.

"He hates when people call him Teddy bear" Zoë winked.

" I know but he like the brother I never had" I teased as I bumped into Scorps shoulder.

"Where are they.." Just as he said this they all filed out of the Common room "Finally" He muttered under his breath. He put an arm around my shoulder as I did the same. We all walked in silence for most of the way, our trunks had been filed unnecessary since my dad bought all the outfits for us to where for the whole month. I fell back to walk with Dom and Vicki. They smiled nervously.

"Lectra, what if your dad doesn't like us?" Vicki asked looking a little nauseated.

"How could he not love you guys?" I smiled. We eased up a little and we were at my Godmothers office, Tracey Davis.

"Hey kids" She nodded at us and led us in her office to her fireplace.

I stepped in first with Scorp.

"Malfoy Castle!" I yelled as I threw the ash.

"OW!" Scorp yelled as we stumbled out of the fireplace. I got up and dusted off my dress and laughed.

"Get up before they all start coming" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Theirs my favorite children" Daddy said kindly as he walked in the room.

"DADDY!" I yelled with joy as I wrapped him in a hug. He squeezed me tightly.

"Hullo father" Scorp smiled and shook hands with dad.

"OW"Teddy exclaimed as he and Vicky rolled through the fireplace.

"Ugh your such a pig Teddy" She mumbled as she got up. She looked at my daddy and blushed.

"Hello " Teddy chuckled as he went up to shake his hand. Daddy gave a small smile.

"Daddy this is Victorie Weasly" Vicky curtsied "And you know Teddy Lupin" Teddy gave me a small hug. I smiled at them when the next two came through.

" Ok seriously Louis what did you eat!" Yelled Dom as she and Louis tumbled through.

"Um I didn't eat this morning remember? Oh hullo Mr. Malfoy" Louis said awkwardly.

"Daddy that's Dominique Weasly, and her brother Louis" They smiled and shook my dads hand.

"James!" Fred mumbled. James chuckled as he looked up to see the group of us. He turned pale when he saw my dad.

"Hullo Mr. Malfoy…" He mumbled as he shook my dads hand.

"Hullo Mr. Potter" He smiled grimly.

"Hullo Mr. Malfoy" Fred mumbled weakly.

"Mr. Weasly" Daddy just nodded.

"Ahaha I win! I win! I win!" Nikki screamed with joy as she and Niccole landed on their feet.

"Uncle Draco" They both squealed as they wrapped daddy in a hug.

"Hullo girls, good too see you" He laughed.

As everyone of the Slytherins came through they said their hellos and the ministry people started arriving. And I noticed my mother was missing, my grandfather dead and Cissy in a hospital. It was a cold reality, but that's why I was home.

"Miss Malfoy as women of the house would you please show me to as where im sitting" Mr. Scamander winked. I smiled weakly and showed him his seat and saw his sons Lysander, Lorcan and his wife Mrs. Luna. Lorcan and Lysander are in my year but Lorcan is in Ravenclaw and Lysander in Slytherin. I haven't talked to either yet but they seem nice enough.

"Hello Mrs. Scamander" I said quietly.

"Hello dear, I hear your in Gryffindor?" She said spaced out.

"Erm yea I am" She nodded and looked around curiously.

"Its kind of… dull here isnt it?"

"Yea, my mom wasn't here to pick the fall flowers…" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I always used to say, thing always come back, just as im sure your mother will" She spoke softly.

"Thank you,im sorry I must go upstairs" I smiled.

"Here let me come with you" Lysander said quietly I was in no mood to answer so I nodded. Lysander and his twin have their fathers black hair but their mothers pale blue eyes. Quite cute really.

"Pipsy!" I yelled for my second in command house elf.

"Yes Mistress" Pipsy said as he apparated in.

"Take me and Mister Scamander to my personal living room." We held our hands out to Pipsy and we apparated.

"Wow this place is huge!" Lysander whispered in amazement.

"Yea I guess it is, so your mum seems nice enough" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yea she is real sweet, hey you know how they're throwing a Halloween Ball this year…" I nodded my head. "So would you like to go with me?" He asked softly. I have to accept Louis isnt in to me I mean Teddy has been hinting at him for days, four to be exact, and nothing..

"Yea, sounds good" I smiled and he kissed my hand, I only giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Louis POV:<strong>

"Hey Teddy, you have any idea where Lectra went"" I asked my sorta kinda cousin.

"Erm she and that Scamander kid apparated away with the house elf so no. Sorry Lou." He smiled shortly and went to look for Vicky.

"Hello Louis" Pippa Wilkes said grimily.

"Hello Pippa, how are you?" I asked kindly. I know Pippa a little, she is my Transfiguration partner for the next three months.

"Been a lot better really, miss my parents a whole lot but im sure their okay" She said with tears in her eyes. I felt really bad for Pippa, she was a good person.

"I can only imagine but its great the Malfoys are housing you" She nodded and swallowed as if trying not to care.

"Louis, Ashton Montague just dumped me and I need a date to the Halloween Ball. Can we go together?" She just looks so sad. But I want to ask Lectra out, but she is obviously into James. I don't think either of them know it but they seem to gravitate to each other. They are perfect but I will never tell them as long as I live if it gives me a chance at Lectra.

"Sure Pippa, sounds good" I smiled slightly at her as Lysander and Lectra Apparated back in with the House elf. They were holding hands/

"Ok everyone it is one o'clock. Let us all sit" Lectra called out smiling as she looked at Lysander. We all migrated in the dining hall. Some where already sitting down others went to look for their name plates.

Pippa kissed my cheek as she found her seat when I saw mine. I was to sit by Dominique and Victorie. Ted was next to Vicky and Dominique next to James. James next to Electra and Electra next to her dad. Her brother was at the other side of their dad and everyone else scattered around.

Crack!

Someone apparated into the next room.

"Ill go see who arrived…" Electra smiled and stood up.

We all sat in silence.

"AHHHH! NOOOO! NO! DADDY COME HELP" Electra cried out. Here dad and brother got up quickly and ran to the other room.

"Luna Scamander, COME QUICK!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.

Everyone got up quickly to see what had happened and lots of screams were heard as we head into the other room.

Then I saw her. A bloody, correction, very bloody Astoria Malfoy on the edge of death. Electra was crying over her, holding her hand and Scorpius holding his sisters hand. Mrs. Scamander was trying to heel her.

Then we heard the dark laugh. One that sent chills down my spine.

"I am so sorry, did I interrupt a meeting, or a luncheon" The man with a hood laughed.

"Who in the hell are you." Mr. Malfoy whipped his wand out as he glared at the man.

"Im Cerebus, the one who has taken all of the purebloods. And I am here to make a deal." He smiled evilly. Everyone froze, Mr. Malfoys face was as hard as stone.

"I make no deals with dark wizards" He growled.

"Ah but this one is exceptionally good. You see I will wake everyone from their coma, and release all the people alive, all I ask for is your daughter. I want Electra Malfoy" The man smiled. His eyes a weird red, his face finally being released from the cloak.

"No way in hell can you have my daughter"

"Ah your wife disagreed, said she was all mine when she turned twenty at the latest." He gave a smirk at the woman on the floor, slowly bleeding to death.

"Hysha, sha ha sha" He said as smooth as a snake.

"Hsha ah sha mysha" Electra said smoothly.

"Ahh dear girl yes you are" He said darkly.

"AM NOT!" Electra yelled.

"You lie to yourself, the wand gives you the power of Parsel tongue, a very powerful wand. Here watch. CRUCIO!" He yelled, her wand flicked up in a defense spell. Cerebus laughed darkly and Electra looked at her wand terrified.

"You see, I need you to die Electra Bellatrix Malfoy. Or I need you to work with me. Your wand and mine disagree with each other and if I want this brewing war done with, I need you destroyed."

"Never" Mr. Malfoy whispered in hatred.

"Hmm I disagree with that. Lets just get this over with sir" He smiled and pointed his wand at Electra.

"Are you ready for death Miss Malfoy" Why isnt any one moving in front of her?

"No, I call your bluff you just want me on your side. I will rather die than join you." Electra cried.

" So be it" He said darkly and raised his wand "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed but so did Electra at the same time. They blasted backwards and Electra struck the table and slid across. James and Lysander ran for her. Cerebus just disappeared with a crack. Mrs. Scamander quickly finished the spell and ran to Electra.

I stood there too stunned to fully understand what had just happened.

"Did she cast a death spell?" Dominique whispered beside me. I jumped at her voice.

"Oi you scared me" I breathed.

"Yes but did she?"

" Yea, she did" I whispered

"Is she- is she okay?" She said with tears.

"I have no clue I mean its not like I have moved" she nodded and ran to the dining hall I walked slowly over only to hear a crack. She is going to St. Mungos. I can almost guarantee it.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"Excuse me!" Annabel Wilkes yelled as everyone shut up. They had just apparated Astoria and Electra to St. Mungos. Merlin I hope she is ok.

"Ok im sorry but for anyone from the ministry you need to leave. Only those who are staying here can stay. LEAVE" She yelled and many couples apparated but Lysander and Lorcan Scamander stayed.

"Scary is nit?" Teddy whispered to me. I nodded.

"She is like a sister to me" I managed to say. He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Yea, me too"

"Its really awful" Vicky said as she rushed over as she grabbed Teddy.

"Yea it is" Louis said sadly.

"We were just getting to know who Electra Malfoy was and she was ripped away" Dom said teared up. Then dad apparated in.

"What happened here" he yelled.

" Im sorry Mr. Potter but that is strict upper ministry information" Annabel said sternly. Not a smart idea sister.

"Im head of Auror department" He fumed.

"I said leave now. If the minister didn't ask you to be here than leave" She said getting in my dads face.

"I just want to talk to my son real quick anyway" Annabel relaxed and nodded. Dad stomped over to me and stopped.

"Could that girl be anymore uptight" He laughed. We all cracked small smiles.

"Where's the host, Miss Malfoy?"

"St. Mungos, she was attacked" I muttered under my breathe". Dads eyes flung open.

"Why?" He whispered furiously.

"Because her wand is a wand that is almost more powerful that the elder wand was and it protects her from him. They Avada Kedavraed each other and they flung opposite directions and well Cerebus apparated before he hit the fall, or dissolved something like that, and Electra hit the table, slid all the way down it and hit the wall" Teddy whispered quietly.

"She used an unforgivable?" Dad said furiously.

"She would have died, plus she didn't really say it, her wand did" I said calmly.

"This is ridiculous, do we know where he's from." Dad asked.

"No Mrs. Malfoy was tortured and is in St. Mungo's but I bet you she knows" Victorie said sadly.

"What did he look like?" Dad whispered.

"Mr. Potter?" It was Annabel again. She smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Miss Annabel?" He sneered.

"It's time for you to leave ,im sorry, if you want answers go ask Draco. He will be more than willing to answer" She was tapping her foot.

"Look how old are you?" Dad looked uncomfortable leaving us with just her.

"Im twenty, almost twenty one. But feel free to take your son home if you want" She closed her eyes looking thoroughly stressed.

" No its fine just be careful" He gave me a hug and apparated.

" I hate your father." Annabel said as she rubbed her temples. I let out a small laugh.

"He can be frustrating." I smiled. She shook her head and walked over to the eldest Montague and his father.

"Well I have a confession…" Louis said nervously.

"Yea" Dom smiled.

"Im dating Pippa Wilkes" He said with a flinch as Dom smacked his arm as hard as she could.

"Wow she's hot" I said amazed.

"Yea, I really have no idea how it happened but im gonna go snog her, later" He waved and set out looking.

"What a butt hole" Dom said as she stomped her foot. " I mean Lectra likes him".

"There you guys are!" Fred said with exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Here we are" I said sarcastically.

"Did you know Lysander and Lectra are going to the Halloween Ball together!" He exclaimed.

"No!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Oh well they are…" He said awkwardly. Why do I feel jealous? She is my best girl mate.

"Cool, im taking my favorite girl" Teddy nudged Vicky and she giggled.

"Who are you two taking?" Vicky said as she pointed at me and Fred.

"Im not real sure" I said weirdly, I had initially planned to ask Electra as friends.

"Same" Fred said awkwardly.

" Hey guys" Nikki Montague said kindly, I don't even know her that well!

"Hey…" we all said. Nicole smiled a small smile at Fred.

"It is really scary what just happened. My dad is taking me and Niccole to go see her, you guys are welcome to come" We all nodded and followed her to her dad. Mr. Montague is a tall, buff guy. He has his daughters hair and eyes.

"Lets go" He said as he took us outside. We looked at the small tin cup and gave him a questioning look.

"it's a port key" He laughed. "1, 2, 3" We all grabbed it and then we were in St. Mungos.

We all walked to the desk. Mr. Montague cleared his throat and the desk lady raised her eyes.

"How can I help you" She said rudely.

"I need to see the Malfoys and I don't give a rats ass if its family only. We are family. I can give you any amount of money to get up their." The nurse glared at him and pursed her lips.

"Sixth floor, its privately blocked of, just tell them I said it was ok" Mr. Montague smirked and herded us to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV:<strong>

Im in a room of all white, nothing but three girls bickering.

I walked toward the three of them. The eldest and tallest looking about 17 looked over first and smiled. It was my Great Aunt Bellatrix. A younger version of her. Her hair still a shiny black and her eyes kind. The middle, looked about 14, had the same hair except it was a dark brown. She looked over and smiled. She was Aunt Dromeda. The shortest had light blonde hair, she looked about my age. She smiled and I knew her, she was Grandma Cissy. She motioned me forward. I walked forward to the three sisters and stopped to see we were all wearing the same dress, just in different colors. Bellatrix is in a black, Andromeda in a white and Narcissa in a grey. I looked at mine to see it was the same color as Narcissas.

"Why am I here" I spoke quietly, my words echoing.

"Why ask us dear girl, we have no more idea than you do. I do believe we are supposed to talk to you." Bellatrix said softly.

"Is this even real?"

"Everything is real" Andromeda said quietly. I just nodded.

"What do we talk about" I asked nervously.

"I think this is our… redemption of our pasts?" Narcissa said strangely.

"Why do you need redemption?" I asked.

Bellatrix cackled "Must you ask me why"

"Well, you cant be as bad as people say. Daddy says you were a great aunt." I said slightly frightened.

"Ahh Draco was always my soft spot. Sweet boy he was, he was just so confused." Bellatrix shook her head. Narcissa smiled at me.

"Sweetie I was at once an awful person. I killed people to protect my family. I do believe that is why my dress is grey. But I wonder why yours is grey" Narcissa pondered.

"I have no clue. Maybe because of my future" I offered. They all nodded.

"You seem like a sweet girl, a lot like Draco. Do tell how is Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

"Just fine really, my mum is in a coma and I have no idea what is wrong with me…" I said calmly. They nodded again.

"I do believe your in a coma sweetie, on the edge of death. Death is always your choice in situations like this" Andromeda spoke softly.

"A coma huh? I guess it makes sense I just got threw across a diner table." I said quietly.

" Yes I do agree with you there" Andromeda said calmly.

"You have visitors dear" Bellatrix said quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Duh, Im your guardian angle, I was going to take Scorpius but you were just so cute" Bellatrix smiled happily.

"Couldn't have chosen your great nephew Teddy?" Andromeda said annoyed.

"His parents took him and so did your husband, now is not the time to bicker any way Dromeda" Bellatrix said quickly.

"Your right, Electra dear you must come back to our time. We will know who you are. A boy named Severus Snape has a very powerful spell that can release the curse on your wand. It will temporarily get rid of the man named Cerebus so you can master the arts of magic before you have to duel him. Go to Narcissas first year " Andromeda said calmly.

"Yes and you'll be my best friend" Narcissa smiled.

"And mine too" Bellatrix smiled.

"And me" Andromeda smiled.

"Oh and you will talk to Dumbledore, he will understand, I will take you" Bellatrix said quickly.

"Introduce yourself as Luciana Mcnair, there are many Mcnairs so no one will question it. We will know you but no one else will" Andromeda added.

"You will have to remain in Gryffindor and be in our cousin Sirius's year. If you become friends with them, so be it. We will all work together" Narcissa said kindly.

"Yes we will" Bellatrix smiled and gave me a hug.

"Ok, my only question is how do I get there?" I asked seriously.

"Your grandfather has a time turner in our living room, in the lock box. The combination is 13- 28- 3" She smiled.

"Ok but what year do I go to?"

"1966" She smiled and put her arms around her sisters. They all linked arms.

"Where do I go?" I asked stressed out.

"Actually just go to Dumbledore's office it will be easier" Bellatrix said kindly. "And towards the middle of the year" I nodded.

"Ok I guess I will see you then" I smiled and they all gave me a hug.

"Goodbye" They said at the same time and I blinked my eyes to see James and Teddy.

* * *

><p>"Teddy bear? Jamsie?" I whispered.<p>

"Yes?" They whispered back.

"Am I alive, or am I in heaven?" I asked quietly.

"Your alive" Teddy gave a relieved laugh.

"Thank merlin" I said under my breath.

"We were so scared Electra" James whispered, Teddy nodded.

"Yea me too" We sat in silence when the door pounded open. It was my daddy.

"oh Electra your alive!" He exclaimed as Teddy moved next to James so daddy could get next to me.

"It appears that way" I murmured into daddies neck as he hugged me.

" Your mother is also up, she explained everything" He looked at me sadly. I nodded with tears in my eyes. I looked around the room. I whipped my neck to see Bellatrix standing there smiling softly and she walked over and sat next to daddy. She looked about daddies age now but still looked unaffected by the war as she was in pictures. She put a invisible hand on my leg and winked.

"Whats wrong dear, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Daddy said concerned.

Bellatrix cackled and I smiled.

"Oh I was just thinking of how close I was to death" I lied easily and Bellatrix gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine" Daddy smiled at me.

James and Teddy got up and went out the door.

Bellatrix got up and walked over to the other side of me and sat down and solidified slightly. Daddy went pale.

"Auntie Bellatrix" He whispered.

"Yes Draco" She said smiling.

"Can you see her Electra" Daddy said frightened. I smiled and nodded.

"Draco I am her guardian angel. I have always been here" She spoke softly. Daddy trembled slightly.

"But- you don't even know her! I have to go get aunt Andromeda!" Bellatrix nodded and daddy jumped up and ran out the door.

"Will she know of what happened in my head?" I asked.

"Of course, you were our best friend in Hogwarts, although im not completely sure she will remember it since that was in her second year" She smiled as the door popped open.

"Bellatrix" Andromeda breathed as she ran over. Bellatrix smiled slightly and nodded.

"Dromeda"

"Im having this dream again" Andromeda said as she began to cry.

"Aw Dromeda its not a dream, here Electra pinch her" I followed her command and lightly pinched her as Bellatrix and I laughed and daddy sat next to Andromeda.

"How?" She whispered.

"Im a guardian angel now" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I miss you so much Bella, I haven't seen you in nineteen years, spoke to you in forty!" Andromeda cried.

"Dromeda, its ok. I have figured certain things out since I died. I should have never shunned you Dromeda. I was wrong, I am so sorry for it all" Bellatrix spoke softly.

"Im sorry too Bella" She cried some more as daddy rubbed her back.

"I must be going, I'll be watching you Electra, don't do anything to stupid" Bellatrix smiled and disappeared. In all honesty, I never really saw aunt Andromeda. I had never liked Teddy, and either did daddy so I never got to know Teddy.

"Daddy I want to go home" I said quietly.

"Ok darling, your mum is already home. Lets go." He picked me up and Andromeda got up too.

"Draco may I stay since my grandson is there as well" She asked.

"Of course Dromeda." She smiled at daddy and all my friends smiled at me as we walked.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Yes Lectra?"

"How long was I out?" It had felt like just a few minutes but I was completely healed so maybe it wasn't.

"About three weeks, you missed the funeral. I'm so sorry dear." I felt a tear slip out of my eye and I nodded.

We all walked in silence as Mr. Montague set up a Port Key.

"1, 2, 3," We all grabbed the chair and we were home. Daddy put me down and I said goodnight to all my friends. I saw Lysander run towards me.

"Electra your ok!" He whispered as he hugged me I nodded happily and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy to see you Lysander" I smiled as I saw Louis snogging Pippa. My eyes popped out, wow just wow.

"We can talk tomorrow. Im sure your exhausted." I smiled and nodded. He gave me a quick hug and James came up beside me.

"Well hello James" I said pleasantly as I looked at Andromeda and Teddy chatting.

"Hello Electra" He said warmly.

"Did you attend the funeral" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yea, im so sorry about your grandfather Electra" He whispered caringly.

"Thank you. Im going to go talk to aunt Andromeda. Care to come with." He shook his head and I gave him a look.

"Im pretty tired, ill see you tomorrow" He smiled and started walking towards the stairs.

"Pipsy" I whispered.

"Yes Mistress." The elf said softly.

"Apparate Master James to his room" I said quietly and the elf nodded.

I turned and started walking towards Teddy and Dromeda.

"Hello sweetie" I jumped and looked over to see the transparent Bellatrix no one could see.

"You scared me!" I whisper furiously. She laughed cruelly.

"Oh dear, your easy to scare then. Are you coming to visit me tonight?" She asked.

"I suppose. Ill use showing Dromeda to her room as an excuse to travel back" Bellatrix smiled and danced away into the ceiling. I shook my head and walked up to Dromeda.

"Hello dear" Dromeda said kindly.

"Hello Aunt Dromeda" I smiled at her and Teddy.

"Would you like me to show you to your room later?" I asked sweetly and she nodded.

"Well im going to bed now, see you in the morning" Teddy smiled and called for Toddle.

"Come on dear" Aunt Dromeda hurried me up the stair that lead to Cissy's and Lucius wing. " Are you going tonight?" She whispered.

"Yes I was planning on it, should I not?" I asked worriedly.

"No tonight's perfect lets go get the time turner. Remember the plan?" I nodded and we walked in the living room. I unhitched the portrait the safe was behind and entered the combination. I flung the door open and grabbed the time turner. I looked at Andromeda and she nodded.

I set the time tuner and sighed.

"Ready or not 1966, here I come" and I was off on my adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Electra: Wow way to send me like sixty years in the past.

Me: Your welcome

Electra: I better not get stuck there

Me: We'll see now won't we

Electra: OH! We will, you know it's a cool seeing Bellatrix. I like her, she is actually nice now.

Me: Yea she had like twenty years to figure it out

Electra: I guess, I cant believe you almost killed me!

Me: Well im sorry, but I woke you mother up!

Electra: I didn't even get to see her!

Me: You will, as soon as you get back from 1966, and she was ASLEEP

Electra: You suck

Me: Do I need to kill you off

Electra: No, do I have to become friends with the first James Potter?

Me: Most likely

Electra: Wow ok!

Ahaha ok so I liked that chapter, the next chapter will be up soon! Um Snape is older than Lily, i know its not Cannon but believe me it will make sense when we go back in time. Any question? PM me!

Electra: SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW OR SHE WILL KILL ME!

Till next time…


	4. A Meta What  Agus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, pardon me why I cry.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok I have the explanation for age stuff in the past this chapter! Bella, James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter and Lily are in seventh year. Andromeda is in fourth year along with Ted. Narcissa in her first year. They had been in school for about a month. Oh and this segment is what I will call the Marauder era. It will be about ten or eleven chapters long. Then there will be about fifty chapters after she returns to her own time. I think there will be a sequel… well enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Just A Single Life To Live<p>

Chapter Four/ A Meta- what- agus?

* * *

><p><strong>Electra's POV:<strong>

"AHHH" I yelled as I fell into a round office. A old man lifted his head to look at me. He smiled kindly and his pale blue eyes sparkled.

"Miss Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me" He nodded and got up to give me a hand. "How did you know me?" I asked confused.

"Miss Black warned me of your arrival seems she traveled into the future or something to know you were coming. Anyway I traveled forward to and I took your file" He waved a manila folder in the air.

"Miss Electra Bellatrix Malfoy, a Metamorphmagus. But I suppose you didn't know that" He smiled as my eyes popped out.

"A meta- what- agus!" I exclaimed.

"I do believe you know what that is." I nodded. Why had no one told me? Why hadn't I ever changed before?

"How did I never notice? How did I become this?" I asked frantically.

"A very intelligent Narcissa Black created a spell that contains the power until you turn thirty or remove the spell." I was startled, why would they try to hide it? Was I a freak?

"Miss Malfoy it runs in Black blood and it skips around quite a lot, it is a very exquisite talent" He grabbed his wand. "I am going to remove the spell so you can change yourself into a seventh year ok" I nodded and he mumbled some words under his breathe and whipped his wand.

"Do I look different?" I asked.

"No you have to try first" He chuckled and I thought of my self with wild curly, hot pink, at my shoulders hair.

"Did it work" He nodded and I grabbed a piece of hair. It was exactly as I had imagined it.

"You can also change your height, eye color, weight, skin color, nose, mouth, virtually anything you want." I was amazed. I imagined my self as tall as Bellatrix had been with turquoise, flat ironed straight hair, thin as I could be without looking anorexic, clear skin and crystal blue eyes.

He summoned a mirror and I stepped in front of it. I looked amazing. My hair was just past my shoulders, I looked like a seventeen year old.

"Can I tell people im a metamorphmagus?" If I can I will totally use it.

"Yes you may but never revert the height or weight, ok" I smiled and nodded. This is amazing! I can be so much popular when I get back to my own time! "Miss Malfoy, Bellatrix wants you to go by Luciana Mcnair but I want you to go by something else so take a shot at a name you like." I thought about it. What name have a always loved? I love Pamela. I love Chloe. I love Pippa. I love Victoria. I love love love Victoria.

"I want to be Victoria, I really don't care about the last name." I said confidently.

"Well then how about you take my last name, say you're my granddaughter" He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Ok let me call in Miss Black and Mister Potter. Miss Black is Head Girl and Mister Potter is Head Boy." He smiled and waved his wand and sent to patronuses.

"I like your name Miss Malfoy, Victoria Dumbledore. Very pretty" He winked and I giggled. I love it too.

Two people started yelling as they came up the stairway.

"Ah Miss Black and Mister Potter have arrived. Hello" He said as they entered. Bellatrixs eyes popped out when she saw me. "This is my grand daughter Victoria Dumbledore" I curtsied and I noticed how James was looking at me. He was totally crushing on me! "She just transferred from Salem School of Witch Craft, you see they found her metamorphmagus abilities unstable so I brought her here." I smiled at Bellatrix. "But I do believe you have crossed paths with her Miss Black." She smiled at me.

"Yes of course, what house will she be in?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

"Gryffindor, you will both skip classes today to show her around. James, she will be sharing a schedule with you. Take care of her." He nodded happily. "Well that is all, have fun Victoria" I gave him a hug and walked over to the two of them. We walked down the stairs in silence and when we reached the outside hall Bellatrix wrapped me in a hug.

"Why the change of name?" She whispered in my ear.

"Dumbledore's idea" I whispered back. James snickered.

"Aww does itsy bitsy Bella actually have a female friend?" He said in a childish voice.

"Screw you Potter, at least I can have the guy I want to date, Unlike you who has to settle for whores" Bellatrix snarled.

"Shut the fuck up Bellatrix, the only reason you and Lestrange are together is because you're a slut" He snapped back.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and cursed James and walked away.

"Can you let me down?" James pleaded. I looked at him and flicked my wand. He is lucky my daddy showed me this spell in particular. "Thanks" He said warmly.

"No problem" I smiled as he put an arm around me.

"How are you friends with that monstrosity of a person" He said in disbelief.

"She isn't really that bad, I grew up with her and her sisters" I shrugged as we walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"We have been expecting a new student for a month, your trunk arrived way before you did" He said calmly. I nodded.

"Yea I had a hard time with the time zones, I live in America" I said quietly.

"Oh cool, did you know you super beautiful" he asked I giggled.

"Thanks but I change my look everyday" I smiled. He shook his head.

"Ok show me your real hair color" I turned my hair a dark brown. "And your real eye color" I turned them a pale blue like Dumbledores.. "Is the rest really you" I smiled and nodded.

"Oh yea you definitely super beautiful. Say you want to go out?" He asked. I nodded my head, I might as well enjoy myself while im here.

"Really" He asked.

"Yea your not that bad looking yourself" I grinned. He looks exactly like my James, in my time. Dark black hair, well built and his deep blue eyes.

"Why thank you Victoria, do you have any nicknames?" He asked curiously.

"Erm my parents call me Vicky, but friends call me Tori" I thought of Victories and my mums nicknames.

"Very nice, you can call me anything" He flashed his wide grin. I changed my hair to the turquoise I had, had it earlier and my eyes back to the blue they had been.

"That is really cool" He said with a fascinated look on his face.

"Thanks most people call me a freak because of it…" I figured they would anyway. I truthfully have no clue.

"Naw its fascinating really… So um have you ever been here with Dumbledore?" He asked hoping a yes so we could do nothing all day im sure.

"Yea lots of times, can we go to the common room?" He nodded with his grin on his face. We began running and when we got to the portrait he mumbled Gordic and we entered.

"Hello James, and who is your lovely friend?" A guy with curly black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Hey Sirius, this is Victoria Dumbledore she's a metamorphmagus" James smiled.

"Really" He said as his eyes popped out, I nodded nervously. "That's awesome!" He grinned at me and I smiled.

" James- oh wowzer who are you?" A tall guy with sandy brown hair and eyes asked.

"Im Victoria, Victoria Dumbledore" I flashed him a smile.

"Im Remus, Remus Lupin" He smiled at me and shook my hand.

" James mate can I see your transfiguration homework" a shorter boy with blonde, stringy hair asked.

"Maybe later wormy… HEY LILY BEAN" James hollered across the room. The three guys laughed at him. A red head got up and stormed over to us.

"What Potter?" She growled.

"This is Bellatrix Blacks bestest friend ever, Victoria Dumbledore. She is also my girlfriend" I felt myself blush and saw Sirius's jaw drop. "I need you to show her the dormitory later ok" She nodded. And looked at me.

"How are you friends with Bellatrix Black? She is a total slut and a huge bitch. Her sister Andromeda is cool but Bellatrix is awful" Lily said furiously. I felt my blood turn hot and my hair turn a fiery red.

"Don't talk about her that way, you have you opinions but keep them to your self" I growled. She shook her head and walked away, I imagined my hair hot pink this time, just trying to calm down.

"Wow your actually friends with my cousin? She is like the most hated girl in school…" Sirius said calmly. I nodded my head.

"Yea Im good friends with her and Andromeda. Narcissa is just too little for my liking" I said quietly.

"Yea Andromeda is my favorite cousin but I cant stand Bella or Cissy" He shook his head and I simply shrugged.

"So… do you know where the kitchens are?" I asked quickly. Their faces lite up.

"We're the Marauders, of course we do" James smiled mysteriously.

"Fantastic, I haven't eaten today so lead the way captain" I saluted him and he shook his head and smiled.

"Ok, Peter you stay here, you always get caught" James said rudely I laughed along with Sirius and Remus at the look on his face.

"Do not" He said as he stomped his foot and walked away. Sirius and I burst out laughing again and Sirius picked me up like a baby.

"Com'on captain James I have valuable time and your wasting it!" Sirius exclaimed. James threw him a dirty look and we left the common room. I have zero idea why Sirius is carrying me but I don't fell like walking anyway…

We came up to a portrait and James tickled the peach. I squinted my eyes curiously. So this is where the kitchens are… good to know.

"What are you in the mood for-" Then we saw Andromeda and some guy snogging!

"ANDROMEDA BLACK!" I screeched, pretending to be the older sister like Bella.

"Oh my Merlin! You didn't see this" She said embarrassed as hell. Her cheeks flushed a bright red the boy beside her was bright red as well, he is Ted Tonks! The mud blood! She seemed to recognize me as I turned my hair blonde and my eyes grey. "Please don't tell Bella, Please" She begged.

"We don't keep secrets!" I yelled. I pretended to get in her face. "My name is Victoria, call me Tori" I whispered so only she could hear. Ted ran out and it was just us two girls and the three guys, who at the moment looked appalled. I turned my hair fiery red again.

"Tori please don't do this, you wouldn't tell on Cissy!" She pleaded. I winked at her.

"Your right because Cissy would have the decency to snog a pureblood! But you had to go find a mud blood" I yelled.

"Good performance" She whispered in my ear. " You know what fine but you know how mad Bella's going to be when I tell her your hanging out with the effing Marauders!" She yelled back. We stepped back and took deep breathes.

"Look you're like a little sister to me Dromeda, I don't want you to get hurt" I said kindly. I love pretending to be older!

"I know Tori but you know I can handle myself" I nodded and we hugged.

"I know, bye Dromeda" I waved and smiled.

"Bye Tori" She walked out the door. The guys looked at me absolutely frightened.

"Your closer to my cousins than I ever was!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"She didn't even say bye to you did she" I laughed.

"Are you, well a pureblood maniac like Bellatrix" James asked suspiciously.

"no its just, I feel like Bella would have done that and Dromeda's parents will disown her. She loves them all too much for that" I said kindly. They all nodded.

"God dammit they all like you better!" Sirius said as he ran a hand through his hair, I nodded.

"How could you not" I shrugged.

"You hair looks weird red" Remus said as I plopped down on a counter.

"Oh right I should probably change it back…" I thought about Teddy's turquoise hair again and there it was.

"I love that color" Sirius mumbled as he ate a cupcake.

"Yea my friend Teddy in America was also a metamorphmagus and he showed me this color, I loved it ever since" I smiled fondly at the thought of Teddy, I hope he proposes to Victorie soon…

"Did you ever date this Teddy guy…" James said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh Merlin never! He is my best friend, sure but he's more like a brother" I laughed.

"Oh ok so… how did you and Teddy meet" Sirius asked.

"Oh just a government program for metamorphmagus's" I lied easily.

"That's cool. Do you miss anyone in particular" Remus asked as I picked up a couple pieces of bacon.

"Um my best friend Dominique, Nikki, Niccole. I had a friend named James at home too, he was amazing and so was Fred. I really miss Victorie too, she is Teds Fiancé" I added for good measures.

"I bet it's hard not seeing them" Sirius said caringly.

" Yea, but ill see them at break right?" They all nodded as we ate in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>

"SHE DID WHAT!" I yelled at aunt Dromeda.

"Im sorry Draco, she explained it all to me. She is saving her own neck here." Dromeda spoke softly.

"I don't give a shit! She told nobody but you! She hates you!" I yelled. The hurt was visible in her eyes, then Teddy ran upstairs, my godamn cousin of sorts. He has the same defection as Electra, being a metamorphmagus.

"Hey where is Electra?" He asked. Oh boy I cant wait to tell this story….

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrixs POV:<strong>

"Sev!" I yelled down the hall.

"Ah Bella how an I help you today?" He smiled slightly as I jogged up to him along with Electra.

"This is my friend Vitoria and we need to talk to you Sev, about a spell…." I said motioning to go to the empty classroom he used for a office. He simply nodded eyeing Electra little before smiling. When we entered the classroom he looked at me.

"What do you need Bella, I actually have to go to lunch and eat believe it or not…" He said coldly, typical Sev.

"I need you to break the curse on her wand" I grabbed Electra's wand and shoved it at him. He weighed it in his hand and looked up.

"I cant, I would have to have started on it in first year so I could have had my mums help. So if you have a time turner…" Electra and I nodded.

"Your not actually a Dumbledore are you?" Sev said slyly to Electra. "You look a lot like Lucius. Especially with those grey eyes and blonde hair your sporting right now." He smiled evilly. "Your either a future person or from the past, so spill metamorphmagus."

"Im from the future and Lucius is my dead grandfather" She said stiffly.

"Can you tell me anything about my future?" I threw a hand over her mouth.

"You need to go back to my first year since were going to get that wand fixed. You can go back the exact night you left if you must." I said sternly as I grabbed her time turner. "Be sure to find me on the train, become my friend, the marauders and Lucius's friend. Talk to Dumbledore as that is where im sending you. See you in a little Electra" I shoved the time turner in her hand and she disappeared .

James(the first) POV:

"Mum ill be fine!" I grunted at my mum.

"Ok well be a sweet boy…" She kissed the top of my head and I mad a dash for it and jumped on the train There was only a girl with hot pink, straight hair with light grey eyes. She was reading a History book, I looked at her for a second before clearing my throat.

"Hello" She said pleasantly. Her eyes were really pretty when you actually got to see them. They kind of sparkle.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" I asked politely.

"I don't see why not" She smiled a quick smile and returned to her book.

"BELLATRIX SHUT UP!" I heard a boy yell.

"Aw is itsy bitsy Siri boo nervous" The girl teased as they flung the door open accompanied by a boy with the girl with pink hairs eyes but blonde hair, a boy with curly black hair and eyes, a girl with extremely curly black hair and dark eyes. The girl smiled an evil smile as she sat next to the other girl.

"Were going to sit in here okay? Great" She said confidently.

"Merlin Bella you should at least be polite" The boy with black hair said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the other girls book.

"Only mud bloods read these kind of books before school" She said rudely.

"Hm well last time I checked my last name is Montague so no im not a muggleborn. Sorry" She gave a fake smile and grabbed the book back then put it in her bag.

"Im so sorry! So what's everyones names?" The girl said quickly.

"Im Victoria Montague" She smiled easily.

"Im Bellatrix Black" The girl said superiorly.

"Lucius Malfoy" The blonde guy said proudly.

"Sirius I wish I wasn't a Black" The guy with black hair said humorously.

"James Potter" I said calmly and added in a small smile. The door slammed open and a boy with sandy brown hair and a gut with dark brown hair came in. The boy with dark brown hair looked at Victoria as she got her book back out.

"Hullo mates, im Rodolphus Lestrange" He smiled a sloppy smile and Bellatrix giggled.

"Im Remus Lupin" He smiled a little.

"Please sit" Victoria invited as she continued to read.

"Everyone excited for Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked.

"Eh, I guess" Victoria said.

"Why I guess!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"I had wanted to go to Beauxbatons but I don't know French very well" She said quietly, she seems very shy hmmm.

"Oh mum practically forced me to learn it" Bellatrix said as she rolled her eyes.

"Eh I learned German, it sucked" Sirius said utterly bored with the conversation.

"I would believe so" Victoria said kindly.

"So Victoria what house do you want to be in?" Bellatrix asked. " And how did you let your mother dye your hair that color!" She said happily. Victoria grabbed a piece of her hair and looked shocked at the color and it quickly turned a jet black color.

"I want to be in my mothers house, Gryffindor" She smiled " And im a metamorphmagus" She said weakly.

"That is really cool" Bellatrix said kindly.

"Yea, my mother was a one" Rodolphus said interested in the new conversation.

"It runs in our families blood doesn't it Bella seeing as a billion of our relatives are" Sirius said coldly.

"Bella, Lucius, Roddy! Come quick Amycus just bought out the trolley for us!" A dark haired girl said excitedly.

"Oh yum!" They all got up and left with out another word. Victoria let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Her hair turned a dark purple as she dozed off. I looked at Remus and Sirius. They looked as bored as I was.

"So what house do you two fancy?" I asked at a desperate attempt at conversation.

"Gryffindor" Sirius said confidently.

"Yea same here" Remus said shyly.

"Me three" I smiled a little.

"Bella, Rod and Lucius all want Slytherin so we don't have to put up with their pompous arses" Sirius said thankfully.

"But aren't Blacks always sorted into Slytherin?" I asked, not to be rude. I just figured.

"Not the ones who are disowned" He grinned, Remus gave a small laugh at this and grabbed a Potions book to look at. I settled on a nap and so did

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV:<strong>

"So Victoria, what is your wand best for?" James asked quietly as we got off the train.

"Hmmm everything really" I said thoughtfully. I saw the one I needed, Severus Snape.

"SNAPE!" I yelled and I turned my hair red like Lily Evans had been and took her green eyes.

"Hey Lils" He said as he walked over to me. I turned my hair turquoise and eyes the ice blue.

"Oh, your just a freakish stalker." He sneered. I smiled and kicked him in his lower area.

"No Snape I can be a strong ally or a frightening and very powerful enemy" I whispered in his ear. He shook with pain and fear. I gave a small smirk.

"Yes im so sorry. I choose ally, how can I be of service of you" He said nervously.

"We'll talk tomorrow im sure we will have at least one class together, if not well ill see you at dinner" I smiled. "But in the mean time, im Electra Malfoy but here, well im Victoria Montague." I said low enough so only he could hear.

"Victoria Montague, got it" I smiled at him and he flinched. My hair was fiery red, I kind of like it red.

"Good now were best friends got it" I said narrowing my eyes, he nodded. "Great now lets link arms" He nodded and I put on a false smile and we walked until Lily found us.

"Hey Sev, who is this?" She asked sweetly.

"She's_"

"Victoria Montague" I said coldly offering a quick, fake smile. She shivered a little.

"Yes she is my best friend" He said coldly.

"Don't flatter yourself Sevy I have many better friends…" I teased, he pretended to push me to the side.

"Hmm I doubt that" He said flatly. I have to go Sevy, see ya latter.

"Bellatrix! Lucius! Rodolphus!" I yelled as I saw the three of them grouped up.

"Hey Victoria" Bellatrix said warmly. I just need them under control too, well just Rodolphus anyway.

"Do you want to take a boat together?" I asked in a warm voice. Bellatrix smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me on the nearest one to us and the boys followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans POV<strong>:

"Sev, did you even know her" I asked worriedly. I had seen her whispering in his ear, he had looked terrified.

"Of course she lives in the magical society down the street. Our mums were close but her parents died recently" He said coldly, he hasn't been himself lately.

"Oh ok well lets get on the boats…" I suggested, he nodded sternly

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV:<strong>

"Ok through this room here…" McGonagall said strictly as we went to be sorted.

"Hey Victoria" James said as he walked up to my side. Bellatrix smiled and walked away. Seems the hatred begins..

"Hey James" I said softly as I saw Sirius and Remus behind him. "Hey Sirius, Remus" I nodded at them.

"Hey Victoria" They said synchronized. I smiled as I looked at all the unfamiliar faces in the Great Hall.

"Wow its so pretty" I said lightly. They nodded.

The hat sang its song and every one nodded.

"Bellatrix Black!" McGonagall Yelled and Bellatrix lifted her chin high. She strolled up and looked at the hat looking slightly disgusted. The hat sat on her head for about ten seconds then…

"Slytherin1" The hat cried, she smirked and walked to the table on green and silver.

"Sirius Black!" He gulped and smiled as he walked up to the hat. It sat for about a minute, he just kept smiling.

"Gryffindor!" It cried! I smiled, I already knew the outcome of most.

"Alecto Carrow!"

"Slytherin!"

Amycus Carrow!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gracie Covey!" I girl with dark brown, wavy, long hair and green eyes walked up nervously. Muggleborn.

"Ravenclaw!" It cried as soon as it landed on her head.

"Randy Cunningham!" A guy with light brown hair walked up quickly and as he turned around you could see his deep purple eyes.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lily Evans!" The red head walked quickly and nervously to the stool. She fidgeted as the hat contemplated her house.

"Gryffindor!" It roared. She smiled weakly and walked to sit with Sirius.

"Hannah Fowler!" The girl with long blonde hair smiled shortly and literally strutted up to the chair.

"Hufflepuff!" She smiled and strutted to the table.

"Renee Holfelich!" A girl with dark black hair marched up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" I smiled. These would be my friends…

"Rodolphus Lestrange!" He stalked up to the chair and put on a face of superior on.

"Slytherin!"

" Frank Longbottom!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Xenophillius Lovegood!'

"Ravenclaw!"

"Remus Lupin!

"Gryffindor!"

"Marlene McKinnon!" A pretty girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes walked up carefully.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Make me proud Grandpa!

"Slytherin" He smirked and sat next to Bella and Rod.

"Victoria Montague" I smiled and walked gracefully to the stool. I sat down quickly, the hat stinks so bad!

"Hmm miss Montague, your related to Lucius, I know it's a cover up name. But no matter, you are smart, kind, cunning, brave, you would do well in any house. I do believe you would excel in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Yes I see it now… Gryffindor" It cried, I smiled a small smile and went to sit next to Sirius, Remus, Marlene, and Lily. Sirius patted me on the back.

"Peter Pettigrew" He scurried up to the stool and sat.

"Gryffindor!" He sat next to all of us firsties.

"James Potter!" He strided up and sat down grinning as the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" I clapped a little as he pushed Remus over and sat next to me.

"Hey looks like we'll see a lot of each other" He winked and I smiled.

"Looks like it" I whispered.

"Molly Prewett!"

"Gryffindor!" She smiled and sat next to Lily.

"Severus Snape!" I looked up and saw him slug up the steps and sit down.

"Slytherin!" I smirked as he went to sit. I clapped as the last was sorted and listened to Dumblydore's speech and the food appeared.

"So Marlene, I love your hair" I said kindly, since she sat right across from me.

" Aw thanks Victoria, I was surprised to see you in Gryffindor. But I was also surprised about Black over their" She said kindly, I smiled at her.

"Yea I was quite pleased to be in Gryffindor, I would like to make my mum proud seeing as she died recently, im an orphan. But she had been a Gryf. So I feel like this is a small link to her" I smiled sadly, psh I would be such a great muggle actress!

"Oh im so sorry, that must have been so awful" She said kindly.

"Thanks, I have been better lately though." I smiled.

"So is that why your hair is red? Because no one can tell you not too?" Renee asked.

"Oh no im a metamorphmagus" I said proudly and turned it a dark blue I had seen Teddy have one day.

"That is so neat!" Lily all but yelled. "So can you just change how you look whenever?"

"Yea that's the basic idea" I smiled.

"I like it better that pink you had earlier" James whispered in my ear. I nodded and it turned the same it had been earlier. He grinned and I smiled.

"Ohh that is pretty" Marlene said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I smiled at them all. I fit in here a lot better than at home…

"So this is all of us huh?" James asked. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"This could be a great seven years" I said smiling.

"We can make some great memories" Sirius added. Ah how we could.

"Or some awful ones" Remus said as he stuffed his face with pork. I stifled a laugh.

"We can make some great friendships" Marlene said looking at Sirius as he started filling his plate.

"Or even Enemies" Lily said quietly. I nodded at that one.

"Oh the possibilities" Molly laughed.

"Mhm" James murmured as he stuffed his face. I grabbed an apple to snake on.

"Is that all your going to eat" Renee asked looking slightly appalled.

" Its all I need" I smiled at her as she had a full plate.

"Your crazy" Sirius exclaimed. I scrunched my nose up.

"Food is an enemy" I said looking at it in disgust. They all shook their heads as if I needed to be locked up.

" Your so wrong" Sirius said. I raised my eye brows and laughed.

"Ok then"

**Up in the tower…**

"Oh Victoria lets go get our timetables!" Marlene said excitedly as she pulled on my arm. I laughed and nodded. McGonagall looked at us and smiled.

"Here you go ladies." She found our last names and pulled them out. We grabbed them from her and ran to the corner.

" Ok what is your schedule?" She asked.

"Um tomorrow I have a double block of potions with and the Slytherins. Then Lunch, and DADA with Ravenclaw and Howell." She smiled.

"Same here! What do you have on Tuesday!" She exclaimed.

"Charms with Flitwick and History of Magic with Binns after lunch. Oh and Astronomy at midnight…" I said tiredly, why at midnight!

"Eh I only have Charms with the Hufflepuffs and History of Magic…

"O that stinks! On Wednesday I have Potions and Herbology… So ill only have morning classes Yea!" I said happily.

"Ugh I have Astronomy that night!" Marlene complained, I laughed.

"On Thursday I have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws,Lunch then Charms with the Slytherins. How fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Aw man, my day is switched. I have charms then Transfig." She moaned. I shook my head.

"Ugh! On Friday I have double potions with the Slytherins and Flying after lunch and im DONE" I said happily.

"We have all the same Friday!' She exclaimed and she hugged me. I squeezed her back and grinned.

"We have a lot of classes together!" I said excitedly.

"I know, its great! Oh hey Lily" She said warmly as Lily walked over with her timetable.

"Hey can I see your guys timetables" We nodded and gave them to her.

"I have all classes with you Victoria. What a relief!" She said happily. On both of us sister!

"Cool!" I said warmly.

"That also means you have all classes with Remus, Renee, and James, Marlene you have all classes with Sirius, Molly, Frank, and Peter. There is only two possible schedules in Gryf. This year." Lily explained. I nodded happily at my friends. I really hope I have some classes with my favorite Slytherins…

"Well I think im going to go to bed, see you upstairs" I said as I goy up. "Oh and feel free to call me Tori" I smiled and climbed up the stairs. I had gone shopping with Dumblydore for clothes and supplies I would need and he had me stay in Diagon Alley till school started. I grabbed some silk jammies and changed into them. Tomorrow Sev will begin ideas on my wand, tomorrow it will all begin.

**The Next Morning…**

BRING BRING BRING Lilys alarm went off. My first official day of school ever. Wow.

"Ugh to early" Marlene moaned.

"Agreed" Molly whined. I laughed and got up. I guess im used to getting up early being a Malfoy and all.

"It not that early, if you sleep any longer you will be late for breakfast…" Lily said as she grabbed some robes to go over her uniform. Well isn't she self conscious. I grabbed a black skirt, white t-shirt, and red tie. I went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I changed into my uniform and looked in the mirror. What color hair for today? I have decided upon the same fiery red hair I had worn most of yesterday and a pale blue eye color. But the more I look at it the more I think turquoise, straight and long will look the best. Yes that is the winner! I pulled on a pair of tights under my skirt and grabbed a pair of black heels. I grab a robe to wear loosely to cover my arms if I get cold. Everyone else was trying to cover up zits or make their eyes pop. I smirked and put a little mascara and lip gloss on.

"You ready?" I asked Marlene. She smiled and nodded. We walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"Hello Ladies" Sirius smiled.

"Hullo Siri" I teased.

"Oi if you call me that ill call you Tori" He countered, see if I care.

"Ok, that's fine" I smiled. His jaw dropped, and James came running over.

"Hey Tori, hey Marlene" He smiled at us.

"Hey James" We said at the same time.

"Love the hair Tori" He said warmly.

"Thanks, im kind of hungry so were going to breakfast but your welcome to join us.." I invited. He nodded along with Sirius.

"Yea let me go get Remus…" He said quickly, I nodded.

He came back like thirty seconds later and I smiled.

"Lets go folks" I waved them forward.

"Alrighty" James said upbeatly. I rolled my eyes and pushed the portrait open and began the walk to breakfast.

We all sat down. I sat next to Marlene and Sirius. James Next to Sirius and Remus next to James. Marlene was at the end. I grabbed a apple scone and chewed on it.

"I don't want to start with potions, the Slytherins are going to ruin my day!" Sirius moaned.

"Aww they're not that bad" I said softly as I finished the scone.

"Not for you, they like you!" He exclaimed.

" Im black mailing the Snape child" I said, its not true. Im just threatening him.

"Really? Isnt he the one with really gross hair" Marlene said obviously repulsed.

"Yea, was really easy too" I smiled slyly.

"Would have be'n a g'ate 'lytherin" Sirius mumbled as he ate his eggs. I scrunched my nose in repulsion.

"That's gross Sirius, close your mouth when you eat" I smacked his arm. He swallowed his food.

"You sound like my mum" He accused.

"Well maybe you'll listen to me" I countered.

"Doubt it" And he went back to eating. I squeezed my eyes shut. This will be a long five years…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> OK now I know the beginning is virtually pointless, but I don't feel like it is. Not really. Now Electra changed to Montague because the eldest Montague already graduated so it was an easy lie. Um she agreed to date James the first because she may be forming a crush on her James who she knows she can never have. SHe doesnt want to ruin that friendship but she figures it cant hurt her there. There is a point to the Marauder Era but if you don't feel like reading it come back in March and pick up then. I plan to have Just a Single Life To Live finished at the end of this years or at the latest, June of 2013. Im almost certain there will be a sequel.


	5. On Mainstreet

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So sorry im so late but I had surgery on my foot and my computer thought it would be fun to die in the middle of exam season! But that's all ok cause my mum sent me a new MAC! I know exciting right? I love it so much it is my precious! I had written this chapter and the five after it but I lost it all. So I have to re write them all! It sucks! This chapter is super long to make up for the length of time you had to wait.. Ok well go to my website for pictures! On an unrelated note…. I saw The Woman In Black yesterday… it was ok. Could have been scarier, not saying it wasn't scary! But it could have been better. Daniel wasn't bad in it but I mean if I saw some of the crap he saw I wouldn't have just taken a deep breathe I would have been like HOLY S***! SHE JUST KILLED HER SELF! And then ran out and never came back…. Just saying… lol ok well enjoy….<p>

PS: The current year is 1959.… This is all of first year and the first year summer… that's why its so long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5On Mainstreet

* * *

><p><strong>Marlenes POV<strong>

"Hello Victoria" A girl with curly black hair said.

"Hey Bellatrix" Victoria said as she got up from the table.

"What do you have first?" She asked as I got up too.

"Potions" Victoria said. We were all walking down the stone hallways .

"I have Transfig… well see you later. Hello cousin" Bellatrix said quickly and left.

"That was brief…." I murmured. Victoria threw her head back and laughed.

"Was nit?" She began walking faster, I followed.

" I have a feeling im going to be awful at potions" I said under my breath.

"Im sure you'll do fine" She murmured. I threw open the door and we ran down the stairs and into the dungeon. I shivered at the cold.

"Jeez its freezing down here" I whispered as we sat down. She nodded.

"Hey ladies!" James yelled as he, Sirius and Remus came down the steps.

"Hey guys" Tori called. James smirked and sat down at the table to her right and Sirius next to him. Remus sat down with Lily who was violently reading her potions book. Then some Slytherins walked in.

"Hey Victoria!" One of the guys with dark hair called out. She got up.

"Hey Rodolphus!" She waved and smiled.

"Come sit with us!" A guy with light blonde hair said slyly as he sat down with Rodolphus.

"Yea im the only girl with this time table, save me" A girl with dark brown hair moaned as she sat by what looked like her twin.

"Yes I believe you wanted to talk" A boy with long greasy black hair said.

"I would but I happen to be a Gryf!" She smiled. They gave her looks.

"Fine then" Alecto joked. Peter Pettigrew scurried in and sat by Severus. Why? Who knows.

"Fine" Tori grinned. Frank and Molly came in chatting and Renee behind them with her nose in a book. One more Slytherin came in and sat beside Renee. The bell sounded and we all silenced as Slughorn walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV<strong>

"Hello class, I know you would rather partner with friends but im grouping you with someone random." We all groaned. So Sluggy was one of these kind of teachers huh? "Ok I would like you all to come up here so I can seat you with your partner." We all got up and grudged to the front. All the Gryffindors were in here and a half of the Slytherins. At least I know them all.

"James Potter and Rodolphus Lestrange up front!" He called.

"Alecto Carrow and Victoria Montague!" I smirked and went to sit by the table James was at and smiled at Alecto which she returned.

"Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin!" Marlene blushed and sat next to Alecto and I.

"Renee Holfelich and Severus Snape!" Sev left his face emotionless and walked over quietly.

"Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black" Lucius glared across the room at Siri and sat behind us.

"Peter Pettigrew and Tyler Bullstrode" Huh? Natashas grandpa. Take note of that.

"Amycus Carrow and Frank Longbottom" The two glared at each other and sat down.

"And last but not least Lily Evans and Molly Prewitt!" He smiled at all the class and I shot daggers at him.(Mentally of course). "Now that we're all in partners get to know each other a bit and we'll begin potions tomorrow" He smiled and sat at his desk doing nothing but sitting. I looked at Alecto and shrugged.

"So whats your favorite color" I asked awkwardly, she laughed.

"Green and silver" She grinned.

"Well I like turquoise" I said pointing to my hair. She laughed again and starred at Tyler.

" What do you think about Tyler?" She asked without losing eye contact with him and waving.

"I don't know I don't know him" I said awkwardly twiddling my thumbs.

"Do you think he's cute?" She asked as she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Um I have my eye on someone else" I said mysteriously. She snapped her head over.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Promise not to tell" I said quietly, she nodded eagerly.

"I prommiiissseee!"

"Ok well I think that James Potter isnt to bad looking" I said truthfully. She smiled.

"Well who doesn't!" She shrugged. I smiled and nodded.

"Victoria Montague" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Dumbledore.

"Yea" I said as I stood up.

"Come with me dear" He said kindly and turned to walk, I shrugged and walked with him ignoring the stares I felt on my back. As we stepped out into the empty halls I began to wonder what he wanted.

"What do you want Dumbly" I asked bluntly. Most would find it appalling to call Albus Dumbledore Dumbly but not me. Nope he is just another person who can have another nickname.

"Lets talk in my office Victoria" He said mysteriously and grabbed my hand. Side along apparition, of course.

"Ok talk" I charged.

"Do you think time is just going to stop at your home time?" He said.

"Well, no but I just figured…" I stuttered.

"It would be different if Severus already had the spell and you could just be here a month at the most but you will be here five years at the most. Are you going to re go threw these years when you go home?" I shook my head. "Im going to write McGonagall a letter from me saying you will attend school here and on some holidays go home, How does that sound?" I nodded and grabbed the note and time turner.

"See ya in a few… hours?" I said unsurely.

"You have two hours" I nodded and pressed the go button.

"Miss Malfoy! We were all so worried!" McG cried as I stumbled in her office.

"From Dumbly" I murmured as I stuffed the letter in her face.

She ripped the letter open and read it, she began crying. Tears, a sign of weakness.

"You are staying there during the school year. I should let you know Cerebus has been captured and imprisoned in Azkaban but I would recommend you stay there so Severus can indeed break that curse"? I nodded.

"Did anyone else I know, die?" I asked quietly.

"Your aunt and uncle are dead, I cant list all the dead on the top of my head but most are in critical condition" She said solemnly. I nodded.

"Im sure you want to go see your friends, and nice hair miss Malfoy" She smiled and I nodded and left. I turned my hair and eyes back to their natural color. Then I saw the one person I really wanted to see, Teddy.

"Teddy bear!" I cried out as I ran towards him.

"Electra Boo!" He yelled as he wrapped me in a hug. Then I saw my hair mimic his electric blue. He pulled back in surprise. I gave a cheesy smile.

"So I might kind of be a metamorphmagus" I started as I bit my lip.

" That's amazing!" He exclaimed and wrapped me in another hug.

"Teddy bear is my mum okay now, and my grandma?" I asked quickly. His mood darkened.

"Your mum is fine, well um actually ask James or your brother. Your grandma is still in a coma and has relapsed into critical condition and your aunt and uncle are, um" He stuttered.

"Dead" I said darkly. He nodded. I smashed my lips together and shut my eyes. Electra Malfoy does not cry.

"Im so sorry Electra" He murmured in my hair. I nodded and my hair turned a jet black. My eyes a midnight blue.

"So how is everyone" I asked dully.

"Missing you. James and Dom flipped out psycho style when they found out you went back in time but were glad you're back" I cleared my throat and he gave me a look.

"Im only back for a" I looked at my time turner and when it was set to go off. " hour and a half. Then I go back again. I may or may not be back for holidays and such as I have made friends with a lot of people. Your dad included. So lets go find everyone and enjoy these last few moments, kay?" I said rationally.

"You know my dad?" He said sadly. I bit my lip.

"Yea, he is a really good guy Teddy bear now I cant tell you anything else. Im sorry." I said sadly, suddenly regretting telling him about his dad.

"You sound just like everyone else, I know a whole bunch about my mum but jack squat about my dad. No one wants to talk about him." He ran a hand threw his hair. I put a hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

"Teddy I don't know him that well yet. Its still the first week of school there, actually the first day so yea." I said, he made a sorry face and I nodded.

"SO do you have any good friends there yet?"

"Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, James Potter and a few death eaters before they went crazy" I said as we walked down the hall.

"Ahh which ones" He asked quietly.

"Um some in which are left better un said." I said as we approached the Gryffindor portrait.

"The Bellatrix, Rodolphus, your grandpa, Snape, and all of them" He whispered. I nodded.

"Victoria dear your friends miss you dearly" The portrait cried.

" Oh dear ill be back there soon my dear lady" She nodded and opened without a password.

"Victoria?" Teddy questioned.

"My cover name in the past. Look me up some time" I winked.

"I shall" He smiled. "Hmm no one seems to recognize you" He laughed.

"Well my hair isnt usually black and my eyes aren't usually a midnight blue. I like my new look." I said as I sat in a chair.

"Your always pretty, I think young James would agree. As would Louis and Fred. My male cousins all seem to have a thing for you. Ahh here comes your mopey friends and my cousins now" He waved at the three of them, James, Fred and Dom. They walked over with weak smiles on their faces and narrowed eyes at me. I morphed my hairs and eyes back to natural and smiled. They all immediately began to run over.

"Your back!" Dom sobbed into my shoulder.

"For a while" I said mysteriously. They all pulled back and looked at me.

"What do you mean, for a while?" James demanded.

"I have to finish what I have started there, and aren't all of you still on break?"

"Yea your parents kicked us all out when Andromeda said you weren't coming back for awhile. They assumed it was something else. You need to talk to your brother." James whispered. I nodded, got up and left with out saying goodbye once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius's POV:<strong>

"Scorp your sister is here." Nikki murmured softly. I nodded and walked to my sister.

"I assume Potter told you something happened between mum and dad?" She nods.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

I heard my parents yelling. I got up and drifted down the hall.

"Our daughter couldn't even live in these lies anymore. She had to travel back in time. I don't know how much more I can take of this arrangement." Mum whispered.

"You mean our marriage?" Dad challenged.

"This isn't a marriage and to come to think of it, I don't think it ever was" Mum cried out.

"It doesn't explain the fact why you have never even looked at me the way you looked at Daniel Nott. Not before or after we took him down." Dad says harshly.

"You have never given me a reason to!" Mum yells, and begins crying.

"I should count myself lucky, I mean look at him, he's dead." Dad counters.

"Get out!" Mum yells fiercely.

"With pleasure" Dad says as he apparates away. Mum breaks down on the floor crying. I run down the hall and slip in a secret passage way only to find Tracey Davis in the room the passage leads to. And dad was there too.

"Tracey, she kicked me out. Lets got to Paris, or Berlin your choice my love." He whispers.

"Paris, its prettier this time of year" Dad nods and they apparate away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"I cant believe it. Mum loved uncle Daniel. The uncle we never met, because he messed up with the dark lord." She murmurs. I nod.<p>

"I know, any way they made us all leave the next day, mum is a absolute wreck. And you left without a word to anyone. What was with that.?"

"The less you know the better and I must be going again right about now" She turned and left. I tried to chase after her but she flicked her wand and I was upside down. What a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Electras POV:<strong>

"Can I go back a little early" I asked McG

"Yes dear just press the button" She smiled. "You go by Victoria don't you." I nod. "I remember you. You and the marauders through thick and thin. You and Marlene, Lily Evans hates you though in the end. You are great at every subject and you even socialize with the Slytherins. You're the perfect student. Merlin love you" She smiled at me and I smile back and press the button.

"Miss Malfoy, back so soon?" Dumbly asked kindly I nodded.

"Well your friends are still in potions so your in luck since you got back nearly an half hour early. You may return or head to lunch, your choice."

"Can you Apparate me to potions?" I asked pleasantly. He smiled and nodded.

"You should change you hair so you don't look like a Malfoy, how about your usual electric pink hair and teal eyes" I nodded and changed my hair and eyes and we apparated.

"Thanks ya Dumbly Dore " I smiled and walked in the dungeon where my friends smiled.

"What happened?" Marlene whispered. As I sat down.

"My biological aunt that I have been living live just died. I have no one left" I said looking straight ahead thinking about my parents breaking up. I think about how my aunt and uncle ARE dead.

"I am so sorry Tori" She whispered as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks. But I got a fair bit of money out of it and a few properties. I have enough to set me for life, I never have to lift a finger" I shrugged my shoulder.

"Your so much stronger than I. I lost a grandparent and I didn't stop crying for weeks." She shook her head.

"I know I have great friends who I can call family, and that is all you really need in life" I said solemnly, she smiled and nodded. The bell rang and we got up.

"I am absolutely starving" Marlene muttered as she threw her books in her bag. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Tori why did Dumbledore pull you out" James asked as he, Siri and Remus began walking with us.

"Um its nothing really. Just a family matter" A said as I bit my lip. Marlene nodded.

"Oh ok" Sirius said awkwardly "Everything okay?" I pretended to blink tears away and bite my lip.

"My only living relative, my aunt, she is dead" I starred out the window breathing deeply.

"Im so sorry Victoria" James pulled me in a hug, as did Siri and Remus.

"Im fine" I said distantly.

"Your like stone Victoria, you know its okay to feel?" Sirius said solemnly.

"I know" I said mysteriously. I began walking to the great hall quickly. I remember in muggle movies when the main person lost a loved one they would become cold and distant. I shall give it a try.

"Hey Montague" A heard a dark voice call. I flipped around to see Sev.

"Hey Sevy" I smiled a dark smile and walked in his direction.

"Lets take this else where" He murmured, I only nodded as I guided us into a abandoned class room.

"ok friend I suppose you have questions" I plopped down on a murky desk.

"Bingo, you go by Victoria but your really Electra… why?"

"Can I trust you Severus?" I said seriously.

"Yes." He is so emotionless.

"Will you always be honest with me?" I asked as I jumped off the desk and got in his face.

"How about I start right now and tell you how much you absolutely disgust me. Your such a rich little no good brat just like the rest of them. You have your money, your big last name, but you have your mysterious personality that keeps everyone coming crawling back to you. No one has ever met or heard of you. You just appeared. I hate you all so very much" He spat.

"Oh Sevy you and I aren't so very different. I am disgusted by them all, I cant stand them. Im here for you Severus. I need you and your mum to break the curse on my wand. Together we make history. Victoria and Severus Snape. But in order for it to work I need you to stand you housemates, my grandfather in the least. Imagine the power we would have Sevy. Just imagine" I whispered. People like him will do any thing when they are young for power. I would know. He sat wondering my words.

"Ok, we're a team but I need your story. I want answers. If im honest so are you." He commanded.

"Im Electra Malfoy, Lucius's grand daughter. I really cant tell you much about the future without messing it up. But you fair pretty well." I lied. I wouldn't consider his fate that great.

"Then we have a deal. We can start after winter break" I nodded and left the room without another word.

I walked silently to the Great Hall and put my emotionless mask on and walked in and sat next to Marlene at the Gryffindor table.

She looked at me and whispered "Where were you? We had all been together then you had just split off."

"Bathroom. Sorry" I whispered back. I looked at my lunch options and decided on a baked potato. James and Sirius chatted on about Quidditch and Remus read a book. Frank sat sitting talking to Peter who seemed thrilled to have a friend. Molly had Lily and Renee had Marlene. I took the opportunity to switch my hair to the jet black and my eyes to the midnight blue as earlier. I imagined it a little curled and I got up and quickly muttered " Excuse me" and walked out the great hall.

Over the next month I continued the same behavior as before. James and Marlene attempted cheering me up but I played hard to get. It's all a game here, a game im winning. As I stare out the window in the common room James comes and sits net to me.

"How are you?" He asked softly. I look over at him, my aunt and uncle are dead, my parents split, I left my brother alone and cursed, I left my friends without a goodbye I think I deserve a tear. My eyes are threatening to spill tears.

"I don't know. Life is just… hard right now but ya know that's how it goes." I said hoarsely. He nodded. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands.

"We miss you. We hardly even got to know your name and you pulled away from us. You should come to the Quidditch match this weekend." I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder, I leaned back into his chest and sat there. Should a eleven year old have to go through this?

"You know my birthday is December 12?" I said randomly. Im gonna keep my real birthday cause I can.

"I do now, what do you want for your birthday?" He is such an easy person to be around. Merlin help me.

" From you? Not a thing. Maybe to just be here for me. But that's all" He smiles at me. I let my hair go from raven to bleach and he just grins at that.

"Always is how long I will be here. I like it blonde, it looks more natural." I smile and change my eyes to a sea green. He nods.

"Look at the cuties" Oh Siri if only you knew. Sirius plops down next to us and grins. "Are you guys dating?"

"No" I said really quick. Sirius laughed and James looked a little hurt.

"Well if im that revolting…" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You are" Remus said as he sat down. Sirius and I laughed more. James blushed red.

"Where's Peter?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Who knows. Why do you care?" Sirius doesn't hate Peter but he doesn't love him.

"Just wondering" We sat in some more silence before I started humming a old song. I guess I have a good voice because the boys all were listening. When I stopped James nudged my foot. I looked over at him, Sirius and Remus who all looked impressed.

"That was really pretty" Remus said softly. I smiled at him, my mom never gave compliments during voice lessons.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"Now who do you want to sing today? No not that one she is old that one is fine. Plus your voice matches to hers very well" Mum said coldly.

"And I wanna believe you,When you tell me that it'll be ok,Ya I try to believe you,But I don'tWhen you say that it's gonna be,It always turns out to be a different way,I try to believe you,Not today, today, today, today, today...I don't know how I'll feel,tomorrow, tomorrow,I don't know what to say,tomorrow, tomorrowIs a different dayIt's always been up to you,It's turning around,It's up to me,I'm gonna do what I have to do,just don'tGimme a little time,Leave me alone a little while,Maybe it's not too late,not today, today, today, today, today...I don't know how I'll feel,tomorrow, tomorrow,I don't know what to say,tomorrow, tomorrowIs a different dayHey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrowHey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrowAnd I wanna believe you,When you tell me that it'll be ok,Yeah I try to believe you,Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change"

"Awful. You cant hardly sing that whole song. Whatever. Ill send you a diner up" And she walked out of the room.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Thanks just something I…" They won't know any of my music "wrote"<p>

"Well does it have any words?" Siri asked as he summoned his homework.

"Yea but most of this needs a piano" I said as I waved at Marlene from across the room. She smiled and walked over.

"You talented people, I never understood it. Siri do you play anything?" James said as he scooted over for Marlene.

"Scuse my language but hell no. never understood why I would take the time. You should show us some time though. Just sing something out load and we'll judge it with and without the piano." I have Avril Lavigne (the muggle artist) stuck in my head today. Ill sing something from her, or maybe Christina Perri.

"Maybe, I don't know what to sing though"

"What would your parents have made you sin\g at a pureblood ball?" I shrugged.

"I never really knew them, try again." I smiled. I want to sing something soft.

"Goodbye,

goodbye,

goodbye my love I can't hide,

can't hide,

can't hide what has come

I have to go I have to go I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you soI love you so I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye for now

Goodbye sunshine

Take care of yourself"

They looked at me in awe and I blushed. I grew my hair out and hid behind it and made sure you couldn't see the blush.

"That was so beautiful Victoria, o my merlin you could be in a band!" Marlene gushed. I smiled

"Yea that was a ten" Siri grinned.

"I know" I fluffed my hair and smiled. They all laughed at me.

"I cant believe its already October. I month gone by" James never really talks to any one in particular, we just choose to answer him.

"I know. Blah I am dreading winter break" I know I should be excited to see everyone but im not. I have no desire to. Why should I go? Im happier here. No evil guys trying to kill me, nope just chilling with my friends. So why should I go back? A certain group of friends but I have that here too.

"Why? You have no pain in the arse parents to tell you what to do. I would love it." Siri is so absent minded.

"I miss them. I mean I cant go home to any one. So I have to stay here by myself over break. " I shrugged. Marlene put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Hey do you want to stay with me during the break? I mean Bellatrix will be there to so I mean stay for a week of three" He smiled a cheesy smile.

"If its fine with your parents."

"Yea come stay a week with us McKinnon's it will be fun." I smiled and nodded.

"Yea Montague, my house is your house. My dad is dead as a door nail and my mom has been working her arse off lately. Come keep me company" I feel for him. It sucks not having your parents around and well I guess his dad is dead so…yea.

"Well then it seems I wont be so alone after all this winter break" I slipped my hand into James and he smiled in a really sad way that just makes your heart break.

"Im glad your back" was all he whispered in my ear. Aw shoot. Im never gonna go home.

* * *

><p><strong>November:<strong>

**James(In the past) POV:**

Her pink hair was curled today. Short too. But pretty, really pretty. She ran down the stairs with Marlene behind her.

"Morning James, Siri Remus and others" She is my mums perfect idea of a pureblood wife. Like no joke my mum told me to start looking around. I mean Lily Evans, mum would hate her cause of her blood status, is real pretty but next to Victoria, she isnt much. No one girl is really.

"Morning" We all murmured in sync. We head out the common room and wander into the Great Hall.

"Ah cousin dearest, Vic" She never smiles at anyone except Victoria and her Slytherin cronies.

"Toria, Victoria is her name." Sirius said a bit upset. He hate the fact his cousin and Victoria got on so well. Better than he could, he hates his cousin.

"Shut up Sirius. I will catch you later so we can talk without these morons Vic" She smiled a weird smile and walked away.

"How do you stand her! She is the worst kind of person" Sirius throws his arms in the air and Victoria giggles.

"She isn't that bad. Just get past her walls she has built and she is pretty cool" She sits down next to me and Sirius. I swear Sirius likes her too.

"No not really" He grabs a apple and she sighs and looks at her watch.

" I hate Friday classes. They just seem to draggggggg on forevvveerrr" She groaned and banged her head on the table. I patted her back and Marlene gave her a small smile.

"Im sure you'll survive sweetie." Victoria gave Marlene a look that said are you so sure?

"Victoria Montague?" We turned around to see a perfect with another note.

"Yeah?" She said coolly the boy looked unimpressed and handed it to her.

"From Dumbledore." He gave her the small folded note and walked away. She got one of these once a week at the least. She wont even let us read them. They always have read in private stamped on the front and we respect that.

"Why do you always get those?" Marlene asked.

"I- um- er-" Victoria, for the first time seemed lost for words.

"Is it like family stuff?" Sirius asked her. She nodded slowly.

"Its just like what estates and where im supposed to live. Really my remaining family is as distant as you are probably, being from the most ancient house of Black. Right now im probably going to be shipped off to live with some richie rich family here" She frowns at this and puts here muffin down. Her hair turns more of a dark, blood red. Like that's the color it is, it is pretty on her though… It turns that color whenever she is upset.

"I can ask my mom, she always wanted a daughter" Sirius said softly. Victoria had tears in her eyes. She let Sirius put an arm around her, smh…

"Thanks Siri but you don't have too" She is so easy going and perfect.

"Mail is here!" Someone cried out. The owls flew in, everyone got something, but Victoria.

Sirius muttered "Oh boy my hate mail is here" Victoria grabbed the letter from his mom and read through it.

"Regulus misses you a lot, I can stay as long as im pleasant and your not just bringing me over to piss her off, um she wants to know your thoughts on Alecto Carrow" Victoria writes all of Sirius's letters home for him. She is good to us, I mean she is usually the one who does my homework.

"Tell her gross and that im twelve! Oh and tell her to tell Reg I miss him too… I guess I can write this one letter home…." They smiled for a moment and Victoria got up.

"I need to take care of something" She smiled quickly and Marlene gave her a look. But before we could say anything she walked away. She always seems to need to do something or needs to be somewhere.

"You know her birthday is coming up-" Marlene started.

"Yea I got her a gift already" Sirius looks smug about this.

"When was your birthday Sirius, James, Remus?" She asked. She is sweet as can be. I understand why she and Victoria are best friends.

"Im coming up on the second of December" Remus is always so quiet, he and Victoria are the smart ones in our group.

"Im on one April sixth" Sirius said easily.

"September twenty second" I said happily.

"Meh, your older than me, im July first" We sat in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>December First:<strong>

**Sirius's POV:**

"Hey Vicky" She smiled over she preferred Tori, but Vicky was my nickname for her.

"I got my hate mail while you decided to skip class this morning!" I said happily sitting down next to her on the couch. She looked over and reached for the note in my hand. I let her read. She was going to stay with us during the summer, all arranged with Dumbledore and everything.

"Good or bad" She asked.

"Good. Your going to live with us! My mom said you can even take our last name if you want." She grinned over. I had almost died when I read that letter, I guess she had talked to Aunt

"I think I will then. I cant wait! Oh Siri thank you so much!" She wrapped me in a hug. She smells really good. Kinda like vanilla and cinnamon. She smells warm and inviting. Her hair is curly, medium length and a bubble gum pink(that's what she has been calling it anyway…). She pulls away all to soon and just smiles. I feel myself smiling back, I don't even have to think about it, I just smile around her.

"Well Victoria Black sounds really good" I pointed out to her. She bumped my shoulder.

"You know it" She smirked. This is so great, just me and Victoria without James, Marlene and Remus and especially Peter. God I hate Peter.

"Yea but my mum had said since you are civil with Bella and her friends you cant be all that bad." I had almost thrown up when I read that " but seriously why were you gone during potions, your top of our class except Snivellous" She shrugged, I rose a eyebrow.

"I didn't feel that great, okay? It was nothing" She smiled and got up. "Now I have to go do something. Ill see ya later. Im also going to write to your mum and tell her thanks." She walked away like she always did, suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Electras Birthday:<strong>

**Scorpius's POV:**

"You miss her" I turned to see Dominique Weasley. Im not in the mood to fight with the blonde, so I give her a weary nod.

"I don't understand why she left, our parent wont explain it to me. They split up and I have nothing left really. I guess you miss her too, she was your friend" She pressed her lips together and nods. We are currently sitting by Black Lake, my daily routine.

"Yea, you seem sadder today than other days… why is that?" She has a sweet, tiny voice. I see why Electra was friends with her.

"Its our birthday today. I really thought she might visit since it's a Saturday, im just trying not to cry at this point. She had traveled home for like two minute last week to give McGonagall a letter for us cause she has stuff to do with her friends. The letter basically said she would be home for a day during Winter break to get a butt load a money , some products, check in on everyone then go chill back in the past again.

"Its six in the morning Scorpius. She probably just got up. I bet she comes." She smiles and looks back out at the lake. "I see why you come here every morning. Its really pretty while the sun is rising." I nod and we are silent for awhile more and just sit.

"Why did you come here this morning?" I finally asked. She looked over.

"I see you out the tower window every morning and I feel so bad for you. She didn't leave just to leave you know? She had a reason and if my cousin tells me why she left I will tell you" I saw the truth in her eyes, I knew Teddy Lupin knew and my dad said it was cause it was he is older.

"Thanks but I know her if she was gonna come it would have been insanely early so she could avoid questions about where she was." We returned back to silence and she got up.

"Im gonna go. Ill see you around. Have a happy birthday. I hope your day gets better." She walked away and left me alone to my thoughts. I pulled my I pod out and scrolled to my favorite band, Late Nite Reading. They always make my day better. I turn on 'On Mainstreet'

Thinking of our final words,

Memories now in the past,

Just like a play with no beginning,

Our ending went by way to fast

Cause he was a time bomb,

And she was the fuse,

The resulting explosion would daze and confuse

Their problems began to pile up,

They loved,

They fought,

And they broke up They've seen it all before

They're tired,

They've played this game for so long

Not liars,

Their truths were not as strong Trying now to understand,

And push it back into my mind I'll move on,

I will not slow down,

To dwell on you would waste my time

Cause she was so fragile,

And he was immune Expired, More time cannot be found

They're chasing,

A sunset that never goes down

He was immune,

The courtship of errors began too soon

They both tried so hard to save,

They screamed,

They yelled,

They dug their graves They've seen it all before

They've seen it all before

They're tired,

They've played this game for so long

Not liars,

Their truths were not as strong Expired,

More time cannot be found

They're chasing,

A sunset that never goes down

They're chasing,

They're chasing

They've seen it all before

They're falling,

They're falling Falling on the floor

Whoa! They're tired, They've played this game for so long Not liars,

Their truths were not as strong Expired,

More time cannot be found

They're chasing,

A sunset that never goes down!

I got up after the song finished inspired by the Americans and walked inside. Daniel smirked at me.

"Guess who is looking for her , and her words not mine, dickwad of a brother?" My heart sped up. She was here. I knew she would come.

"Electra is here?" He gave me a shit eating grin.

"Yea said she was your birthday present." I felt myself smile for the first time in two months. "Where is she?" I asked quickly. Just as I asked she rounded the corner with hot pink bouncy hair, but her natural eyes.

"Scorp!" She squealed. She ran forward and tackled me into a hug.`

"Lectra" I breathed into her shoulder, smiling. She didn't let go she just gripped tighter once I returned the hug.

"I missed you so much" She murmured. I was about to cry.

"Yea, I missed you too" I said hoarsely. She pulled back and gave me a watery smile. I let go of her and we sat down against a wall.

"Im sorry I left you hanging in the air." She said lightly.

"Im sorry you just left without saying goodbye" I said solemnly, she put her hand on mine. Her hand was warm and her smile was grim.

"I just didn't know what to say Scorp. I mean would you have been happier if I had said 'bye Scorp I have no idea when or if im coming back. See ya' I mean I took time out of my day today to come see you. I had to beg Dumbledore. I only can stay till three." She looks sad and sincere. Would I have liked it better if she had told me she may not come back any time soon?

"Well it would have been nice to have known to not expect you back any time soon. But that's not the point, lets enjoy our time for today." I got up and held my and up. She nodded and hopped up.

"I have to go see James n' all them but ill come find you after. Whos your favorite sister?" She grinned and skipped off not even wait for a answer. I grabbed my I-pod and shook my hair out of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>James S. Potters POV:<strong>

"Jamesie!" I heard a familiar voice squeak. I turned to see Electra Malfoy.

"Electra" I ran towards her and we collided into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the year and I figured I could say hi" She grinned and bit her lip like she always does when she is nervous.

"Its good to see you. I missed you a lot." I didn't know what to say. I could tell her how betrayed we had all felt when she had just left. I want to tell her how much it hurt me because Louise told me to wake up and see that I like liked her. I like her a lot. She is so pretty and nice and cool and amazing.

"I missed you too James. Im really glad I get to stay for the next few hours" I tensed back up. She is leaving again?

"You're leaving again?" I asked dryly. She nodded stiffly. She had a look in her eye that sorry.

"I have to. James I- I really hope you know I didn't just leave for fun." I nodded and hugged her again.

"Im just glad your back even if its for such a short time"

* * *

><p><strong>January<strong>

**Severus's POV:**

"Mum, I know your dieing. Just give me the spells and Victoria and I can finish it where you leave it. Please mum." My mum was so pale. Her green eyes emotionless and empty looking. The only color to her skin was where my father beat her. The purple, blue and green bruises.

"Ill write up all the spells over break and send them when they are finished. Lets go to the platform now dear." I nodded, thank merlin mum came through. Im terrified of Electra. Terrified. She acts so sweet and nice and perfect but I know the REAL her. Her threats are legitimate unlike some other girls. I really don't mind Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Alecto, Amycus, I don't mind any of them. I kind of owe her for that, I think it helps with all that's going on in my life. She is just so complicated, I hope I can become someone she can confidde in. I need to know why. I want to know what is really happening in her time. The more we talked the more I found out she was lying abut us becoming great dark wizards. I didn't really bother me. I enjoy spending my time with her, we practice more advanced magic, come up with spells, but Lily doesn't understand why I suddenly don't have time for her.

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>

**Dominiques POV:**

"James you need to get over it. We saw her twice in December, maybe we can see her soon…" I was worried about my cousin. We hardly knew the girl. I admit she is my best friend and I miss her a lot, but he misses her as much as her brother, maybe more!

"We saw her but we have no answers Domi! I miss her so much I just want to cry, but it hurts double because we have no idea WHY she left" We sat in silence. He was right. She leaves without saying goodbye each time. What if something happens there?

**Teddys POV:**

I had been looking up Victoria Montague. Oh the things I have found. The good the bad and the awful ugly.

She made Quidditch team second year, and every year after as a chaser up until sixth year when she mysteriously disappeared halfway through the year. She had been perfect fifth and the part of sixth year she had been there and most notably known for being found dead five years later, Voldemorts right hand ma- woman. There were numerous articles of her and my- father. How dare she! She was with the dark lord and she dared act best buddies with the Marauders? That bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>March<strong>

**Electras POV:**

"I love you mum Sev. She has done a great deal of good for us. Why did you make her rush? I mean its good for me… helps get me home faster but is she ok?" I already knew the answer to that, but he didn't know that. I feel so bad for him. We get together every Sunday and Wednesday in the ROR( room of requirement)

"Um well, we have established the be completely honest rule right" I nodded slowly. Did he really trust me that much? Or does he just fear me? "Ok well she has what muggles call lung cancer and my dad doesn't allow her to use magic that why she just wrote all of this down. She will probably be dead by the time I get home from school. I think it makes me tougher though. You know? I mean I don't know what your deal at home is but something must have happened to make you so strong. That's me too" I nodded.

"As long as we're being honest Sev. I might as well not have parents. I mean at least your mum loves you. Neither of my parents love me. They think my brother is Merlin. They give him everything. They hate each other though. My mum and dad? They cant even sleep in the same bedroom. I grew up watching them be cold, sly, and heartless. I grew up to be LIKE them. I know im twelve but merlin I know who I am. Lucius and Narcissa were the only reason I had any kind of sanity but then Lucius died and Narcissa went into a coma and I just broke down. People went missing left and right and I didn't know what to do. Then it stopped. People showed up dead, or in critical condition not knowing what happened. Then I got attacked, I was on the edge of death saw Bella, Cissy and Dromeda. They told me to come back here. So here I am" This was the first time I had cried since I was four. Like full out cried. The first time I let all this out. Sev sat there and nodded. Knowing how much you wanted your parents but they were untouchable. Its awful. We sat there for awhile before he left me alone. Alone, what a familiar feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>April 6th: Sirius's B-day<strong>

**Siriuses POV**

"Happy Birthday Siri" I turned around to see who had said it. I saw the perfect Victoria Montague.

"Thanks gorgeous" I grinned at her. She handed me a small bag.

"Its just something small. Ill see ya in Potions babe" She grinned and ran off. I Love Mondays. In Potions we got new partners halfway through the year and I got Victoria. She is also my Transfiguration partner.

"Bye" I waved at the girl who was gone and James came over.

"Was Vicky over here? And did she call you babe?" He asked with a brow raised. I laughed.

"Yea to both we were just joking around" He nodded and I untied the small bag. I pulled out and saw a small vile of potion labeled Veritaserum; truth serum. Oh wow. She knew how to get her hands on this stuff? Brew it even? Knowing her though she got her hands on some professional stuff. I unfolded the small note and it read…

* * *

><p>Dear Siri,<p>

Use it wisely; in example NOT on me. I promise not to rat you out to anyone.

Love always,

Victoria E. Montague

* * *

><p>I smiled and slipped the vile back in the small velvet slip and put it in my robes. She is great.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>May<strong>

**Marlenes POV:**

"Hey Victoria, do you think you could stop, you know, fake flirting with Sirius?" I asked her. I think Sirius is really cute and all, but it seems all the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys see is Victoria.

"Huh? Do you like him?" She asked as she flipped through a magazine about the lastest properties, circling the ones she thought were pretty. I wish I was as rich as her…

"Well um, a little. Please don't tell them! I know you are like best friends with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter but please keep this a secret" I begged. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I promise. You should have told me earlier."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer:<strong>

**Electras POV:**

I finished packing my trunk and left to go down stairs to meet my friends at breakfast.

I cant wait to meet the Blacks. I know Siri's mom will be a bitch to him but will worship me. I have to go to the 'Agency' for final papers for a week then I return here. So really im going home to buy a bunch of clothes, get more money, like my fourth of Malfoy vault. Then I can catch up with my friends, then to the past! Stay at Siri's, visit Marli, James, maybe Remus… Dumbledore figured out a way to send letters back and forth through time. Just attach my letters to the time turner and it will appear in McG's office and she can send them out from there. Then people give them to her, she attaches them back to the time turner, and Dumbledore gives them to me. It works like a champ. I have only exchanged letters with my brother so far.

* * *

><p>"Bye Marli"I smiled and gave the blonde a hug.<p>

"Bye Vicki! Oh im gonna miss you so much. Owl me as soon as Siri's devil mother lets you leave the house, or me come over" We both had tears in our eyes. It was like our first time apart in forever. She is definetly my best friend.

"I will. See you" We hugged again and she ran off to her dad. I stood with James, Siri and Rem. Peter had already left, he lived in Hogsmeade so he didn't even need to take the train, so he didn't.

"Ah there is my mum, dad, aunt, uncle, two little cousins and little brother. Lets go Vicky" I let Siri Pull me up, and James pull me into a bone crushing hug, which I returned.

"See ya Potter" Was all I said as I let Siri carry my trunk. They shook hands.

"Bye Montague, Black" We waved and left to meet Siri's parents where I saw Bella also heading.

"Hello dear, you must be the metamorphmagus pureblood I agreed to take in" I smiled and nodded properly.

"Yes ma'am" She smiled darkly.

"Good manners and everything. Siri said you were a good catch, I wasn't that sure it was true until little Bella confirmed it. You may call me, Walburga I don't want to have the talk here though so lets go home shall we?" We all nodded. Siri grabbed my hand as he grabbed a Port Key and we were in a dark, big room. There was a large table, with name tags where we would all sit.

"Go ahead and sit" A man who I assume Sirius's dad said deeply. The two men took their seats at the head, the two wives to their right. Narcissa sat beside the un-named woman, and I guess the younger boy who must be Sirius's brother sat next to Walburga. Bellatrix sat next to the man who had the un-named wife and Andromeda next to her. I saw my name next to Andromeda and Siri sat by his dad.

"Ok Victoria im Orion Black, Walburgas husband and Sirius's and Regulus's father. You will sleep in the room in between Regulus's and Sirius's, our house elves name is Kreacher if you need anything, access to the Black vault, you have no rules here. Now here is your part of the deal for all this, all you have to do is sign this contract. It is for you and Sirius to be married when he turns seventeen. Otherwise, find another place to live." I blinked in shock. IM TWELVE! I look over at Siri, he has a look of surprise on his face.

"May I please talk to Sirius for a second?" I ask shakily. I need this place to stay, I mean I don't think Marlene's family has enough room, James mom already has enough to stress about, Remus and I arent that close… I can stay here, engaged to Siri for a year then break it off when I have another place to go right? Or maybe I will have gone home by then.

"You have the rest of the night to think dear. It just when Dumbledore showed us how you were doing in classes, you blood purity, I havent seen a girl so right for my little Sirius yet" She smiled at me and I nodded politely.

"Thank you ma'am" The grown ups beamed and I felt like puking at the thought of being engaged to Siri.

"You six go upstairs and play or Siri you and Victoria should talk in the gardens" Siri nodded sternly and grabbed my hand. He led me into a few different rooms and out a door into a colorful garden.

"Im going to sign it Siri" I said ghostly, like I was talking to a wall.

"Ok, but Vicky, we're twelve! I just, I don't know…" He was still holding my hand as I bite the inside of my cheek.

"I have to have a place to stay, I like you enough that I don't mind marrying you in the end, plus once I find another place to stay I can break it off. Its easy Siri." We sat in silence before he nodded and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Im gonna go inside"

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore?" I asked.<p>

"Yes dear?" He is so kind and wise. His voice soft and calming.

"I don't want to go home. I don't miss them that much, it only hurts more seeing them" He nodded.

"I understand dear"

* * *

><p>"Hey Potter" I smiled as I threw my arms around his neck. We had decided to meet in Diagon alley for ice-cream.<p>

"Are you and Sirius really engaged" He looked hurt. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant when he shoved the newspaper at me.

"I needed a place to stay James. His parents jumped it on me saying the only way I could stay there is if I signed it. Where was I supposed to go? What should I have done?" I asked him flustered. Confused why he cares. Hurt that he is mad.

"You could have come to me" He whispered grabbing my hand.

"Your mom already has enough problems, she doesn't need some weirdo she met once to show up on her door step. Cause believe in me I thought about it James" He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Really?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>"How could you?" Marlene yelled after I stepped in her door.<p>

"Good to see you too… yea I missed you" She glared at me and I immediately stopped smiling. "Ok so this is a no smiling zone I get it." I shrugged.

"I told you I liked him so you get engaged to him! Golly what a great birthday present that was. When I tried to kiss Sirius's cheek but then he muttered im engaged to Vicky! God I could slap you!" Then she did. I let her. Cause I slapped her back but mine probably hurt. Hers had felt like someone taking sandpaper and just barley grazing it, she had hesitated. Me? I had not.

"Are you good now? We even?" I asked. She nodded quickly holding her cheek. "Put ice on that. I'll come back another day"

* * *

><p><strong>James S. Potters POV:<strong>

She never came like she promised. She never sent home a letter. She hardly existed. Every time I think about her I want to cry, I usually just end up punching the wall. Teddy wont even talk about her. I guess he is mad too. Domi is still optimistic. Fred doesn't even know what to think. We all feel like abounded toys, just waiting for her to come back around again.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: That was a super long chapter, the next one is pretty short, well has very few event, they all do really until we hit fifth year then s*** starts flying. so Late Nite Reading is a really cool Pop_Punk band that i LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys should definetly check them out. On Mainstreet is their song, they own it. Um Goodbye and Tomorrow both belong to Avril Lavigne, i think that was all. Ok well till next time...<p> 


End file.
